


unpredictable

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stark Family [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Child Abuse, F/M, First Time, High School, Kidnapping, Loki being Loki, M/M, Odins A+parenting, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Torture, loki seriously needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Loki is back and ready to take over the world but when the Avengers defeat him they find out theres more than there is to Loki as Odin sentences him to death but Kim offers their home to Loki, Loki being stripped of his magic, making him mortal and complicated thanks to Odins A+ parenting.





	1. Chapter 1

Within an hour they were all on the hellicarrier. They all waited in the debriefing room with the glass table. Coffee in almost all their hands. Kim kept wiping tears away, worry never leaving her. What was Loki doing to her son? Quinn looked ready to hit something, sipping her coffee. Gage stood by her and Clint paced. Coulson walked in, some papers in and. "Deja vu. What do we know?" Quinn let out a breath. "Nothing. Loki is back and he has my brother." Clint spoke next. "We don't know what he's planning but it can't be good. Maybe even a repeat performance of the last time he invaded." Quinn glared at the table. "Isn't there anything we can do to track Loki down? Get him when he isn't expecting it." Coulson looked over at her. "I have my people searching for him. We attempted to track TJ but Loki must have turned off his tracker. We still have all his information from his last invasion. If he makes a move, we'll know." Quinn shook her head, standing and walking out of the room. She couldn't do this right now without being a total smart-ass and Coulson doesn't deserve that kind of lip from her. Gage watched her leave, looking between Tony and Coulson. Both agreeing the same. Coulson spoke. "Go to her." Gage nodded, following. Tony shook his head, feeling anxiety prickle at the back of his head. This was just like the Battle of New York. Only it was as if he was a spectator and his daughter and bodyguard took the place of him and Steve. That reminded him, looking up at Coulson. "Are the others coming?" Coulson nodded. "I contacted the rest, they should be here sometime today."

Quinn got to the Hulk chamber or what should be Loki's prison, sulking with her arms crossed. Loki should be in there, her brother should be safe. They should all be home right now arguing over what movie to watch for that evening or hoping dad didn't burn down the mansion as he tried to help mom make dinner. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears and a lump form in her throat. She swallowed it down, blocking out everything. Everything but the anger she felt toward Loki. For violating and invading her mind, for kidnapping her brother for his own needs. Forcing the blood of innocents on her brothers hands. And for nearly ending her fathers life when he invaded New York the first time around. She heard footsteps and already knew who it was as he leaned against the railing, putting her weight on her hands. Gage walked up to her, slowly. She spoke first. "So they sent you after me?" He sighed, walking closer. "Well you did kinda storm off, excuse us for being a little worried." She stayed quiet,staring intently at the glass prison. Gage continued. "And after the week you've had-" 'I'm fine." She spoke sternly. Gage glared weakly.

"You locked yourself in isolation for a week after a very traumatic experience-" "That's the understatement of the century." He glared, turning her around by her arm, both glaring as he continued. "And now you come out of your little cave and your brother gets kidnapped by a somewhat life long enemy. Yeah. I'm gonna be worried about you. You had a anxiety attack when I scared you by accident." She glared. "So what exactly are you saying?" He glared, softer. "I'm saying that it's too soon for you to go head first into battle, let alone a battle that may or may not force you to kill your own brother." "I would never do that." Gage glared. "He may not give you a choice. If Loki orders him to kill you then he will. You can't see him as your brother. You have to see him as a nothing. A nobody. A Body. " She glared, starting to walk out of the room. "I can't believe you right now." He turned, glaring. "Quinn-" She turned, glaring, eyes watery.

"No! You might be able to see him as nothing more than a body trying to kill us. You might be able to block out it's someone you love trying to kill you like they've never known us. But I can't. I can''t just shut myself off like you. I was never taught to be heartless." She knew she should've stopped speaking right then and put her foot in her mouth. Gage's eyes nearly widen in shock and hurt. She continued, how much more can she fucked this up anyway? "That is my brother Loki has under his control and no matter what I love him and I cannot kill him. Even if he's trying to kill me." He buried the hurt under anger, glaring. "Too weak to kill those you are trying to kill you? Do you have any self-preservation?" She glared, ignoring how her eyes watered. "When it comes to my families safety? No." "Then when you die out there don't come crying to me." She glared, fighting off tears. "Don't worry. I won't." She quickly walked out of the room before he could see any tears. The implication hanging heavy in the air. Once she was gone he ran both hands down his face, wiping away his own tears. Why did they say those things? Why did they always say such horrible things at the most horrible times?

 

On the other side of town in the same lair he once had, Loki and his mind controlled minions were preparing for there invasion. Loki watched and answered their questions. He hasn't slept or rested since he was sent to earth by Thanos. He now was watching over the preparations being made for the portal generator. He knew as soon as he started attacking those stupid humans would only send out another bomb thus leveling everything, leaving it all open for Thanos to do whatever he liked with the planet. He closed his eyes a moment, feeling a wave of fatigue. "Sir?" Loki opened his eyes, turning to see TJ, his eyes bright blue with the tesseract. He spoke. "Yes Stark, what is it?" TJ seemed hesitant a moment before speaking, arms behind his back. Geared to the teeth. "I think you should rest sir. Take a nap. Enjoy yourself for a few minutes." TJ couldn't help the small smirk. Loki smirked weakly, getting some sort of hint. "And just what do you mean by enjoy myself?"

He walked closer, staff in hand. He saw how TJ looked him up and down. He didn't miss the lust in those eyes. Once he was close he nearly whispered with smirk. "do you mean for me to touch myself Stark?" "I could help." Loki was taken aback by the response. With Clint under his command, he was never so sexual but could have been if ordered. A perfect little soldier. TJ was different. He took after his dad in most ways and the tesseract tends to exaggerate some more dominant personalty traits. TJ was looking down on him with a small smirk.

Loki swallowed, thinking it over. He could but this was one person he didn't want to take advantage of. He cared for him. TJ saved him once like an angel from one of the awful guards and showed him what life could be like at his families wedding. He wanted to growl to himself. _Sentiment_. It only brought him pain. But maybe just for a moment, he can indulge. Before he could speak thou TJ had brought his face to his, crashing lips together gently and invading all warm and wet and Loki craved more. He kissed back before pulling away with a smirk. "My quarters, now." He started to walk down the hall, TJ following behind closely.

Once inside and Loki locked the door he was pinned against the wall with a warm mouth crashing against his own. He melted under it's warmth, grasping at his shirt and weapons, wanting them off, wanting to be as close as possible. TJ smirked, kissing his neck before taking his gear off followed by his shirt. Loki admired him as he undressed, gently feeling between the curves of his abs and biceps and shoulders. Oh lord those shoulders. He felt TJ tremble with pleasure under his hands as he took his pants and boots off. Once he was only his boxers, Loki could see the hard member that was standing proudly and achingly. Loki bit his lip, feeling himself had grown achingly hard as well, starting to strip himself of his leathers and armors. Once his was nude before his soon to be lover, TJ had him pinned against the door, kissing and suckling down his neck as he lead the God to the large bed, pushing him down gently as he captured his lips again, his hands roaming all over Loki's lithe body, starting to stroke and rub his hard member. Loki moaned into the kiss. TJ spoke lowly in his ear. "Do you have any lube or oils?" Loki nodded, still panting, pointing to them on the desk. TJ got them quickly, taking his own boxers off and Good lord Loki knew he was close to drooling as he admired his body. TJ started kissing his neck, suckling. Loki melted, knowing there would be a hickey, not caring.

Then he felt a oiled up finger enter him, he tensed, coming back to reality, pushing TJ away gently to look in his eyes. TJ frowned. "What? Did I hurt you?" Loki swallowed. "Is this your first time with a male?" TJ smirked. "Yep. Now relax." Loki felt guilt sting him, taking advantage. Taking this first time away from him. Then he felt a second finger, thrusting in and out so amazingly. Once he hit that special spot inside him, he arched in pleasure, gasping out, moaning. "Ooh yes.." TJ smirked, continuing to thrust his fingers on that spot. Loki was a moaning, mess of pleasure, gripping the sheets as he panted and moaned out. Then he felt a warm, moist heat around his achingly hard member and saw TJ sucking away at it, bobbing his head as he thrust. Loki whined, his hands going to grip his hair. "Oh...Gods...ahh..." once he felt he was too close, he pushed TJ away, blurting out best he could as he panted from pleasure. "I don't want to come...like that... I want you inside me..." TJ smirked, going back to licking and suckling gently at his member while he slicked his own member up. Loki whined, gripping the sheets. He gasped out when TJ lifted from his member, positioning there hips. He could barely feel him breaching but TJ had his arms wrapped around him so softly, protective. "Ready?" Loki was mildly confused by asking if he was ready. No one had ever done that. Most were not consensual. He wrapped his arms around TJ's shoulders, nodding.

TJ pushed in, gently, sinking in. a low moan escaping him. Loki moaned, biting his lip as he felt himself being filled up. Then once TJ was seated completely inside him, he kissed his cheek, his neck and Loki felt like crying. He had never being given such affection. Only pain and force. Then TJ started to move, thrusting in and out, moaning, holding Loki close in his arms. Loki had his own arms wrapped around him tightly, panting and moaning and never wanting this moment to stop. He gasped as he hit that spot again, moaning, gripping around him tighter, putting nail marks in his back which only spurred the Stark on. TJ groaned, going faster, harder. Loki whined. He was so close and he could tell his lover was as well. He suckled on his neck as he continued thrusting harder inside him. Loki moaned into his neck as he suckled on the tender skin. Two more thrusts and he was over the edge, coming hard between them. TJ gasped, riding out his orgasm. "Ooh...Loki..." Loki whined, detaching from his neck, panting in the aftermath. His eyes were closed. He expected TJ to get dressed and walk out and go about his business Then after a few moments he felt a cloth rubbing his stomach, cleaning. He opened his eyes,seeing TJ clean him of his mess.

He blushed. "You're still here?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...do you not want me here?" Loki frowned. "No...it's...Why are you still here?" TJ smiled weakly. "I don't know...just...you're different.." Loki scowled. "different does not begin to-" "But I want to stay. Someone has to protect you." Loki frowned, looking away. "No need. You may go about your business if you like." Loki yawned, grabbing his covers but then he felt TJ snuggle up behind him, holding him close, whispering. "Someone has to protect you...even if it's from yourself." Loki tensed. How did TJ know about him? He felt his eyes closing and chose it pointless to wonder. The loving behavior would only last as long as the tesseract which means he would mostly like be gone from him once the invasion was over. He tried to keep the tears away but a few escaped to his embarrassment. He hid his head in the mattress, willing his body to fall into exhaustion and sleep. He wouldn't admit to himself just how nice it was to have TJ hold him. His protector.


	2. Chapter 2

Once were all sat around the table, Dr. Banner walked through. Coulson saw him. "Dr. Banner, welcome." Tony smiled, seeing him. "Hey, you got here fast." Bruce smiled, going to the seat next to Tony. "I was only down the street from where they parked. Is Thor here?" Coulson shook his head. "Not yet but he will be." Coulson paused, seeing someone missing. "Where's Quinn?" Gage spoke, looking between Coulson and Tony. "I ordered her to stay behind. I feel shes not mentally stable yet after our last incident to go into battle." Tony nearly glared but he understood his actions well. "I know shes your girlfriend and I know you care about her as much as I do but unless shes injured she shouldn't be ordered to not help save the world if she wants to."

Gage fought not glaring. He didn't want to get in a fight with his boss and future father-in-law (hopefully) "She had nearly three anxiety attacks after coming out of her lab and that very night her brother was taken. Shes been in her lab for a week." Tony glared. "Anxiety is no reason to not go out there, I have it-" Bruce cleared his throat, all looked to him. "I could give her a Psych test for you. It doesn't take too long and if needed I can prescribe her some anti-anxiety meds." Coulson spoke. "Do it before this turns into an episode of Jerry Springer" Bruce nodded, getting up and going to find her. Tony let out a heavy breath and all Steve and Clint could do was watch worriedly shaking there heads.

Loki and his team were in the jet they managed to steal, flying over the city. Loki looked for a good place to start his war. He saw a school and hated himself. Thanos was watching. "TJ. Come here." TJ quickly made his way to him. "Sir?" Loki pointed. "That school. Destroy it. Have some fun." TJ smirked."Yes sir."

Quinn sighed. "So am I good?" Bruce took his glasses off a moment. "Not quite. Your anxiety, how bad is it?" She frowned. "Actually, pretty damn bad. Anytime I feel scared or get a jump I just go right into an attack." He nodded. "I'll give you a prescription for a low-dose anti-anxiety. Its not surprising your anxiety would be higher than normal after all the kidnappings you and your family have gone through. I'll write one out then when all this is over you take it and let me know if it's working or not." She smiled. "So I'm good for battle and can shove it in Gages face?" Bruce chuckled. " You're good for battle but he was only worried about you. Know whenever he does things like that, he does it out of love." She sighed. "I'll try but it can be infuriating sometimes." She stood up from her chair just as an alarm went off. Bruce looked to her. "Avengers assemble." They both walked out of the room quickly to the debriefing room.

Quinn and Bruce walked in as Gage and Tony saw them. Gage looked annoyed and Tony looked relived, knowing that she was here because Bruce said she was alright. Quinn she gave a small glare to Gage before speaking. "Whats going on? Is Loki found?" Coulson spoke. "He just destroyed a school. about 4 miles from where we are. I want you all to suit up and get out there and stop him." Steve nodded, Clint following, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Go easy on her. We got bigger problems right now."

Gage looked away from his brother then looking to Quinn. "Suit up." She smirked. "Way ahead of you." She took off down the hall to her suit. Tony saw the worried look on Gage's face. "Hey, she'll be ok. Bruce says she good for battle, she is." Gage nodded. "Still gonna worry." He took off down the hall, Tony following.

 

Loki's team got the portal generator up high on the tallest building, starting it up. The large light beam shooting to the sky as it spun. Tony saw it, seeing the monsters fly through it and to earth. Destroying everything in their path. He swallowed, pushing down the anxiety. Everything was coming back, everything was back. He spoke in the comm, flying over the streets. "Seem familiar?" Clint spoke next, flying the Quinnjet. "Yeah and I don't like it. I'm gonna find a safe place to land. Try and keep them off the streets." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's super easy. Someone has to check out the school." Quinn spoke, flying off in that direction. "On it." Gage watched her fly off toward the smoldering school in the distance with worry. He let out a breath as he sharpened his blade. Steve watched as well. "She'll be ok." "She shouldn't be out here." Steve paused before he spoke. "I heard what happened to her. I'm..I'm sorry. Is he dead?" "Very." Steve nodded. "doesn't help her mind. I know you think she shouldn't be out here, that he needs a therapist instead of locking her self away. But she isn't like that. Being out here in the thick of it. It's familiar, normal. It's good for her." Steve turned, looking at Gage. "She'll be ok." Gage looked away from Steve, praying he was right.

Quinn landed, looking at the destruction and wreckage. It was awful. She scanned it over with the HUD, hoping to find survivors. But that was difficult. She spoke lowly. "JARVIS, how many people were in this school?" "It is estimated that there are 425 students and 50 staff members. The odds are not good that they survived." She flew through the destroyed building. "Jay, what caused the destruction around the walls?" She asked as she went through the broken door and wall. JARVIS scanned it in the HUD. "I'm piking up two types of grenades. Fragmentation and offensive." She let out a breath. "That means TJ was...may be here?" "It is likely." She flew  then stopped. The hallway was littered with dead bodies, bleeding. She scanned the bodies, finding a number of bullet wounds, most non-fatal ones before their actual death meaning he probably had fun. She heard some plaster fall from the wall, making her jump and turn. Then she found it was nothing. Just a piece of the wall. She closed her eyes, feeling her hands shake and her heart beat like it was gonna pound out of her chest. She willed herself to stay focused, going thru the rooms, each just as gruesome as the last.

While looking over a classroom for any survivors she heard crying and screaming. "No! Please! Stop!" She took off flying down the hall. She stopped when she saw her brother, covered in blood, bloody knife in hand as he slit the woman's throat. Blood dripping down her chest, blouse and floor. And he was smiling. She swore she would have nightmares of this moment for the rest of her life. Her once, sweet, caring, smart-ass, womanizer of a brother was killing an innocent and smiling about it. Then he saw her and smirked. She never hated the color blue so much when she saw his eyes. "Sister...welcome to the party."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn willed her anxiety and fear away, focusing on getting her brother back. But she could feel it. She could feel every bit of pain and agony in the building. She could smell the blood even through the suit. There was too much for the suit to filter and some of the scent slipped in and...she hoped she would forget. "You did this? You killed all these people?" She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't believe it, couldn't. She had to hear it from him. He smirked, wiping the blood off his knife on his tactical pants. "Happily." She glared, fighting through the pain and fear. Her hands shook and she thanked god for the suit. "My brother would never do this. He wouldn't have even thought of it." He chuckled lowly. "Glad to disappoint you." She spoke into her com. "Clint, I really hate asking you this."

Clint spoke a few seconds later as TJ started rounding her like prey. "What is it? You ok?" "How did you get rid of Loki's mind control?" She felt the pause and she knew that it hit a nerve, something he never liked to think about. She nearly jumped when Clint spoke. "Cognitive recalibration. Make sure he's unconscious." She smirked weakly, thinking of one of her favorite movies, Zombieland. "Double tap?" "You got it princess." She glared to TJ as he stalked her like prey. "Lets get this show started then." She shot at him with her repulsers,knocking him back and crying out in pain. She wondered how easy this would be, until he started shooting his guns off at her.

She brought her arms up to protect herself, the bullets bouncing off of her but shes never tested the bulletproof ability of her suit. The error messages kept going off in the HUD, her shielding slowly going down with each bullet. She growled, charging him with her boots, flying into him but he jumped out of the way, kicking her, making her go flying into the wall and outside. Hand to hand combat was not her specialty. She knew even with the suit he had an advantage here. Before she could get up he was on her like a tiger on an gazelle. Faster than she thought was possible as he started slashing at the suits weak points and attempting to break her out of it. "Get out of your tin can princess and fight!" She growled. She would have to fight dirty then. She spoke to Jarvis quietly. "JARVIS, charge up the chest beam-" "There is a 30% chance it could critically injury him-" "Don't tell me the odds jay, just do it!" Even with the suit she was having a hard time getting him off of her. Her hands gripping his wrists too tightly for her liking but she had no choice.

He was nearly rabid with anger. He was close to tearing pieces of the suit off. Then the beam was ready. She growled, the beam coming from the chest of the suit, knocking him back, flying into the nearest wall. She stood quickly, charging. He was dazed but he saw her coming. He growled, trying to fight back but she made sure to get a good hit on his head, punching him hard enough to bounce off the weak wall behind him. He groaned in pain, falling to the floor with a whimper. He was still awake but barely. "mmm...wha..." He looked up and saw Quinn. "Quinn?" She wanted so badly to hug him but she remembered..double tap. She brought her fist back, punching him hard, rendering him unconscious. This was a mercy. He would never forgive himself if he saw the damage he did. She let out a breath, picking him up. "Guys, I got him. I'm bringing him back to base. Have a med team ready." She held him as she flew into the air and outside the hole in the wall they created.

 

Quinn flew fast to the hellicarrier, landing, holding TJ tightly to herself until the med team came out with a stretcher. She placed him on it gently, watching them take him away, fighting between the urge to stay with him or go fight and find Loki herself and put a repulser through him for what he did to her brother. She decided to go back to the fight. He was in good hands.

Once Coulson was back in the control room, Hill came to him. "Sir...the council wants you." He saw the look of fear on her, knowing this was the same as last time. They want to nuke a city just to get rid of Loki. But it wouldn't stop the churtai from raining down, it would only help them. He brought them up on his holographic computer. "Please, reconsider-" "You already know." One of them said. "Yes. History tends to repeat itself. But the avengers handled it the last time, they can handle it now." "Is this what you believe?" "Yes." There was a moment of silence. "We're sorry Director Coulson but you are too optimistic to be making this decision. You let the glory of these avengers blind you." Before he could speak someone spoke up, panicked. "Sir! One of our jets is taking off!" Coulson glared at the screen, ending the call, pressing his comm. "Avengers, do you read me?" Clint spoke."Clear, what is it?" "There's a nuke heading straight for you." He could sense the pause and fear.

Tony was too busy fighting off churtai. One of them damaged his repuler boot, making it hard to fly. Quinn was near him, fighting them off as well. She heard the com and she couldn't let it do that. She couldn't let all these people die. "How long?" She asked, shooting a chutari. Tony looked over at her, speaking in the com. "Don't you dare." There was a tense moment between them before Coulson spoke. "2 minutes. " She floated above him. "Sorry dad. You know what they say, like father like daughter.." She took off, flying fast as she could. He yelled for her thru the comm. "Quinn! No!"

Gage could hear the com between Tony and Quinn and tensed. He spoke to her. "Quinn...what are you doing?" She smirked, weakly, now nearly to the nuke. "Saving your ass." Gage glared, able to see her repulser boots in the distance over the ocean,, the nuke going straight for her. "Quinn..."He spoke carefully, already knowing what she was gonna do. "Quinn...stop and think."She glared, not wanting to succumb to her tears. "I am. If this nuke hits were all dead." "Quinn!-" "No! Gage I'm sorry but I've made my choice." Her voice became thick as she flew faster, now holding the nuke, leading it to the portal.

Clint was watching now running down there to his brother and Tony. "Someone find Loki's scepter. Once that nuke is through we'll need to close the portal." Gage growled, slicing thru a chutari. "Were not closing it with her inside it!" Thor spoke up, quietly in the com. "I can get my brothers scepter easily." Gage growled then Clint spoke up. "Gage, if that nuke hits us shes right. Everyone within a 10 mile radius is dead and burned." Gage growled as his eyes watered, thinking of Quinn dying alone, suffocating. He hated it.

Thor found his brother, on top of the tallest building, watching the chaos. He glared. "Loki,have you not learned your lesson the first time?" Loki glared, turning around, scepter in hand. "Seems not." He suddenly shot at Thor who blocked it but he used the distraction of Loki shooting to throw his hammer to him,making Loki go flying back, the hammer now on his chest, keeping him from standing. He growled. "Damn you brother..." Thor glared, grabbing Loki's scepter roughly from his hands. He looked up to the sky before grabbing his hammer and flying toward the portal, knowing thats where the portal generator would be.

Quinn was flying slower than normal and she knew this. She didn't want to rush death. Then Jarvis spoke up. "Shall I patch you through private to Agent smith?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sure.." She heard the beep and Gage was the first to speak. "Princess..." "I love you." She spoke quickly. Continuing. "I love you so much and I never want you to forget that." Gage spoke quietly, watching her flying the nuke into the portal. "Please.. you can think of something else.. you're so damn smart and all you can think of is sacrificing yourself?-" He was cut off as he heard the tone of the patch ending. He saw her break through, going into the portal, disappearing into nothing. He couldn't breath for a while. He wasn't sure how many seconds. But he started breathing whenever he heard someone say "close it." his breath came out broken and shuddering as his eyes watered. His princess was gone and the thought of her dying alone was worse than anything he's felt.

Quinn flew the nuke up and into the portal, using the last bit of remaining power in her suit. Since her encounter with TJ it's been low, the shielding had lowered with each brutal hit. She threw the nuke with all her might, her air slowly leaving her body as the vacuum of space sucked it out of her suit. She couldn't breath. But she held on, watching as the nuke destroyed the warship that held the chutari. Finally she let her eyes close, knowing her family was safe.

Gage had to look away, his lip trembling. The chutari were dead around them but there was no victory. Then he heard Clint. "Hey! Look!" Gage looked up, seeing Quinn falling from the sky. He nearly laughed in relif. "Son of a bitch.." He frowned. "Shes falling too fast.." He nearly didn't finish his words when Thor flew up to grab her as they collided with the ground, making a large Thor sized dent. Everyone ran over. Tony was the first to speak, kneeling down to inspect her. "Jay, is she alive?" "Yes but barely. Her breathing has stopped." Tony tensed, hearing that, turning to Thor. "Get this suit off her. Now!" Gage spoke, kneeling next to her a Thor started ripping the suit off bit by bit. "Whats wrong?" Tony looked over, the faceplate up. "Shes alive but she isn't breathing. Guess thats what happens when you fly into pace without a space suit."

Soon a the suit was off, Gage started doing CPR. He counted the chest compression's and then breathed into her mouth. He mumbled to himself as the rest looked on in fear. "Com'on princess...don't do this..." Three more chest compression's and another few second of precious air. He thought he heard more running of footsteps and assumed it was Steve and Hulk but all he was focused on was Quinn. He was getting desperate and the others looked like they were ready to give up. Tony was about to speak, to tell him it was done. Then she took in the biggest gulp of air, coughing, violently.

Gage breathed in relief, hugging her, kissing her head. "Oh thank god...you're ok...you're alive.." Tony let out the breath he was holding, his eye watering. She coughed but once it calmed she looked around shocked and eyes wide."I'm...alive...what?" Gage smiled, tears of relief falling down his face. "Yes..yes your alive you crazy son of a bitch." Tony let out a laugh which sounded just a bit watery.

Kim let out a breath, watching it all happen. "Shes...shes alive?" Coulson nodded. "Your family is very difficult to kill. Like cats." She laughed but it turned into relived sobs. Coulson wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just as relived to see the young stark is safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn had passed out soon after waking. They weren't sure if it was from shock of being alive or her injures from going into space without a proper space suit. Or both. They rushed her to the medical bay, giving her examination after examination. Other than a few bumps and bruises she was fine. Her oxygen levels were lower than normal but that wasn't anything that a oxygen tube couldn't help. Kim and Gage sat at her bed. Tony was walking down the hall to see his son. He knew they got him back but he wasn't sure when he woke up, if he's woken up. He got to the door but stopped, hearing TJ's voice, speaking to someone. Sounding pained. "How many did I-" "Don't even go there TJ." Clint. Clint was in there, he wasn't surprised, he probably felt a certain responsibility since the same happened to him with Loki's mind control. "Com'on Clint...please...I have to know...it'll kill me if I don't." "It'll kill you more if you know. Once my head was clear from Loki's power I was thankful Natasha never told me, she swore Coulson and Fury to secrecy. And I'm going to do the same for you."

Tony knocked lightly before entering. "Hey.. how's everything in here?" He gave a look between TJ and Clint. TJ was a medical bed, strapped down until his head was clear. He was sweating and shivering and looking miserable and in so much pain. Clint stood, leading Tony out to speak, privately. Tony wasn't taking this as a good sign as he closed the door. He spoke in a hushed voice. "How bad is he?" Clint sighed. "Worse than I was but it should still pass the same, like a drug withdrawal." Tony swallowed before asking, knowing he won't like the answer. "How many did he-" Clint put a hand over Tony's mouth, glaring. "Fuck no. Don't you ever ask that again. I know he's gonna ask everyone and it's better if everyone was in the black. No one knows." He took his hand away but spoke in a low whisper. "If he knew how many, the guilt would kill him." Tony felt a lump forming in his throat as he looked away, hand going through his hair. "But he's gonna be ok?" Clint nodded. "In time, yeah. He'll be our TJ again." Tony smiled sadly. "Good."

TJ's mind and body was a mess. He shivered and ached and all he could think about was Loki. How Loki needed him. Flashes of there one night flashing thru his head, trying in vain to will them away.

_Once inside and Loki locked the door he was pinned against the wall with a warm mouth crashing against his own. He melted under it's warmth, grasping at his shirt and weapons, wanting them off, wanting to be as close as possible._

Loki's lips were soft and small and so kissable. He remembers how his mouth opened so easily to him. Like he was always welcome and invited and had been waiting for so long.

_Then he felt a warm, moist heat around his achingly hard member and saw TJ sucking away at it, bobbing his head as he thrust. Loki whined, his hands going to grip his hair. "Oh...Gods...ahh..." once he felt he was too close, he pushed TJ away, blurting out best he could as he panted from pleasure. "I don't want to come...like that... I want you inside me..." TJ smirked, going back to licking and suckling gently at his member while he slicked his own member up. Loki whined, gripping the sheets._

His skin was soft and pale but not sickly so. Like a porcelain doll. All arms and legs and all wrapped around him. As much fun as that one night was, he had feeling it meant so much more to Loki. He felt himself harden at the memories and curse himself. He felt his head starting to clear. A few tugs managed to get the binds undone and to the nearest bathroom. He turned on the shower, making it as cold as it could be but it didn't help, only made him long for the colder skin of his once lover. He leaned against the shower wall, his hand going to his member as he stroked, eyes closed as he thought of that soft skin on long legs and thin arms wrapped so tightly around him. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, going faster, thinking of that warm, tight heat. He wonders what it would be like if Loki were to dominate him? Make him kneel? Order him to suck him? Within moments he was coming against the shower wall, letting another memory take over a moment.

_TJ gasped, riding out his orgasm. "Ooh...Loki..." Loki whined, detaching from his neck, panting in the aftermath. His eyes were closed. He expected TJ to get dressed and walk out and go about his business Then after a few moments he felt a cloth rubbing his stomach, cleaning. He opened his eyes,seeing TJ clean him of his mess. He blushed. "Your still here?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...do you not want me here?" Loki frowned. "No...it's...Why are you still here?" TJ smiled weakly. "I don't know...just...your different.." Loki scowled. "different does not begin to-" "But I want to stay. Someone has to protect you."_ _but then he felt TJ snuggle up behind him, holding him close, whispering. "Someone has to protect you...even if it's from yourself."_

He growled, leaning against the wall. He still felt like shit, like a bad hangover, his head felt like it was about to split open and every part of his body ached. But it's his emotions that really felt like shit. He felt like should be mad at Loki. For forcefully taking over his mind, to taking his first time with a guy away, taking advantage, even though he was still questioning his own sexuality. Was He gay? He remembers being pretty damn attracted to Loki but that could have been the tesseract. But even now, with a clear head, the thought of Loki underneath him, writhing in pleasure, nails making red lines down his back, was pretty damn hot. He needed a strong drink, coffee will have to do since there wasn't any alcohol on the Hellicarrier. Not that Coulson would let him either.

Once he dried he walked out of the room to see Clint there, he stopped. Clint looked up from his book. "You got out of those binds pretty easily." TJ shrugged. "I have a knack for escaping." Seeing the folded cloths for him. Right now he only had a towel around his waist. There was a burn mark in the center of his chest from His sisters uni-beam to stop him, some bruises but overall ok. He turned, starting to change, putting his boxers on. "So..wheres Loki now?" "In his cell. At least until Thor comes back to take him home." TJ froze as he was putting on his shirt. "On...here? The hellicarrier?" Clint sighed, looking up at him. "Yeah. Sorry, I know it's probably pretty tough -TJ?" TJ wasted no time as he finished dressing and rushing out the door. Clint cursed, chasing after him. "TJ!"

TJ let out a breath, turning. "What?" Clint almost glared. "Your not seeing him. He's in a cell for a reason." "I have to see him." "No you don't. You need to stop and relax and let your head clear." TJ glared. "My head is clear and right now I want to see him and I will." Clint glared. "I'll stop you." "I'd like to see you try." TJ nearly growled. TJ then started running fast as he could down the hall. Clint cursing to himself as he chased after him, narrowly avoiding a few agents. He managed to catch up, grabbing TJ's arm and pinning both arms behind his back to subdue him. TJ growled. "Get the fuck off me."

"TJ?" Tony spoke up, seeing Clint pinning his son to the wall, who looked like he was fighting. TJ stopped, seeing his dad. "Dad?" Tony looked confused,. "Clint, what the hell is going on?" Clint let out a breath, still holding TJ. "He was trying to see Loki." Tony raised an eyebrow. "ok...why?" Clint shook his head. "He never gave that answer." Tony let out a breath. "Son, if Clint lets you go, you're not gonna run? We can talk?" TJ huffed a few times but finally complied, glaring at the ground. "Fine. Yeah." Clint let him go carefully and TJ held his one wrist, rubbing it. Tony nodded to follow to the mess hall, TJ followed.

One they sat down, Tony got them both coffee, handing TJ his cup. TJ nodded to him in thanks, starting to drink it, not caring it was burning his tongue or bitter with the lack of sugar or cream. He just needed a strong drink. "Why do you want to see Loki?" TJ looked over at his dad, almost feeling guilty, scared. His dad was such a womanizer. He didn't want him to be ashamed of him for being with a guy. "I...I just need to talk to him." Tony saw the look on his sons face. Like he was three again and knew something he wasn't telling. "Did...did he..." Tony hated asking this but he had a pretty good idea he knew the answer. From how he fought so hard to go see him that Clint needed to pin him down. TJ gave him a look to continue his question. Tony looked his son in the eyes. "Did he touch you?" TJ looked away, feeling a shameful blush. "A little more then that." He saw the anger that went thru his dads eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from the fact he was with a guy or the fact Loki touched him. He blurted out. "Not like that. It wasn't...unwanted... neither of us forced each other." Tony's eyes brows rose and he swore they went off his head. "You slept with Loki?" TJ looked away, hands going through his hair. So much like his father.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If you want to kick me out I understand." Tony eyes widen. "Why in the hell would I do that?" TJ gave him a look, like it was so obvious. "Because I was with a guy, I'm at least Bi, if not gay." Tony paused a moment before smiling and laughing weakly, hugging his son. "Son, I don't care about that. As long as it makes you happy." TJ slumped against him in relief, his eyes watering. "Thanks dad. Now... can I see Loki?" Tony sighed, pulling back. "Fine, but it won't be private. Me and Clint are gonna be watching." TJ nodded. "Fine. I just...just need to talk to him." Tony nodded, standing, his son following as they walked out of the mess hall.

Loki was sitting, curled on the small bench that was inside the large, glass cell. He hadn't bothered to take off the bulk of his costume. Still in most of the leather and gold and fabric. His black hair hanging around his face, framing it. He glared at the ground. He lost. Again. Failed. That's all he ever does. All he ever was. A failure. He felt his eyes water. His one chance to escape Odin, to make someone proud of him, even if it was Thanos. He didn't care. He just wished someone cared about him. He thought about what would happen to him now. Most likely taken back to Odin for more abuse, more torture. Or worse, Thanos. As a slave, a prisoner. Death would be too good for him. He didn't deserve death. He heard the door open, looking up, his eyes widened. TJ was walking inside, Clint standing by the door, most likely to keep supervision. He swallowed the lump in his throat, glaring, not daring show his hurt. He was the God of lies. He could lie just once more.

TJ walked in, hesitantly at first but then he saw Loki, looking miserable before his eyes met his and they hardened. He walked up to the glass, standing in front of it. Loki was the first to speak, staring like a stone. "Why have you come here Stark?" TJ gave a small scoff. "Please, thats my dad, don't call me that." Loki gave him a look before speaking again. "Why have you come here...TJ?" TJ felt a small pang a pleasure go down his spine. Hearing his name come off those sinful lips. "I came here to talk." Loki smirked, standing. "About..us. How sweet of you, but there's nothing to talk about." "Why did you do it?" Loki stared him down as he continued. "You could have easily refused my advances but you let me have my way with you. I saw that look in your eyes. You were surprised Id stayed with you and treated you like..." Loki glared. "A glass doll?" TJ let out a breath. "Like you were scared." He saw Loki's eyes widen, just the slightest. He smirked. "I'm right."

Loki glared, nearly growling, coming closer to the window. "You know nothing. You were under the influence-" "Not the first time I've heard that." Loki continued, glaring with venom in his voice, just a bit forced.  _Just one more lie._ He told himself. "You were nothing. Nothing more than a good fuck at a stressful time. I used you like the whore you are." TJ glared, fighting off the watery feeling in his eyes. "You're lying. I may have been under the control of the tesseract but that moment...that moment we had...was the clearest my head had been. I know I wasn't nothing. It sure as hell didn't feel like it and trust me I know a thing or two about one night stands. I want you to look me in the eye, right now and tell me I was nothing. Tell me I was a whore, tell me it didn't mean anything." Loki growled, glaring down at him, his hand on the window gripping it as he refused to feel the tears welling up. "You were nothing to me. Are nothing to me. You slept with a god of lies and that all that was. A lie. Poor little stark finally found his heart but now it's been ripped to shreds. Leave me. You make me sick." TJ glared and started to walk out in a huff but Loki didn't miss the tear running down his face, knowing there were many more. Clint walked out, following, leaving Loki alone. He finally let his tears out, letting out an agonized sob as he crumbled to the floor. The one person in the universe he didn't want to hurt or corrupt and he even failed at that.  _Sentiment._


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's eyes started to open, groaning at the bright light. She heard someone calling her name but they seemed far away. It sounded like Gage. "Quinn! You're awake. Thank God." Then arms were around her and now she felt the breath leave her and tense up because she was still there. Floating in space alone. Her breathing got faster as she tried to back herself into the bed, trembling and eyes watering. Gage frowned, now too scared to hold her. "Quinn?" Kim watched, knowing what was happening. "It's an anxiety attack." The monitors were starting to go wild, beeping so loudly with her heart. Gage gently held her face. "Quinn, it's Gage. Just listen to my voice, you're safe. Ok? I got you. You're alive and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Kim watched as her daughter trembled, looking so frightened until her eyes focused on Gage and tears started falling and her breathing became even. Gage smiled softly, wiping the tears away. "There's my princess." She breathed out. "I'm...I'm alive?" Kim nodded, coming to stand by her side, holding her hand. Her eyes welling up as she smiled. "Yes, you are. "

Quinn's lip trembled and tears continued to fall but she refused to break down. She spoke, willing her voice to clear but it wobbled. "TJ?.." She felt her mothers hand over top of hers. "He's fine. Recovering but fine. You saved his life." Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before melting into Gage's hold,hiding in his chest. The world was saved along with her brother. Everything was gonna be ok. Kim gently pet her daughters hair with watery eyes. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check on your brother." She left before Quinn or Gage could say something about her departure,leaving them their privacy.

Once Kim left, Gage pulled away enough to hold Quinn's face, his own eyes watery and threatening to spill over. "Don't ever do that to me again. You were lucky we even got you breathing." She didn't say anything and it worried Gage as she stared at him, disbelieving. He wasn't sure what she wasn't believing. "Your heart stopped shortly after we brought you back. It was damaged from the lack of oxygen. You have any idea how scared I was?" His thumb gently wiped away tears from her face as they fell silently. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

He could see the anxiety in her eyes, feel it in how tense she was. "I...I had to do something." "Your dad-" She shook her head. "His thrusters were damaged. Only one was working and I was not gonna make him go thru that again. He already still suffers from taking that..." Her face started to crumble, remembering the weight of the bomb on her back. How the air literately was vacuumed out of her suit, even from her own lungs it was sucked out. And it was cold. She took in a shaky breath, breathing getting faster as tears fell. Gage held her face. "Shh baby it' ok...just breath...in and out..."

Kim walked down the hall, wiping her eyes. She felt so helpless to her family but she knew Quinn at least was in good hands. She continued walking down the hall when she saw Clint standing some distance away down the hall. Then she realized that was were Loki was being held. She swallowed, walking over. "Clint..." He looked up, about to speak but suddenly the door opened, TJ walking out in a huff, wiping away tears furiously. She stopped him, standing in front of him, hand on his shoulder. "TJ..whats wrong? What did he do?" She frowned wanting nothing more then to hug her son close. He looked up, lip trembling. He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and huffed off to his own quarters. She then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Tony. She turned. "What happened? Is he ok?" Tony sighed. "We have to talk." She swallowed, fearing the worst.

Once TJ got to his quarters he locked his door before punching it,ignoring the lump in his throat and tears steadily falling. He kept punching until the metal of the door dented and then his hand slipped, just slightly making him break one of his fingers. The sharp pain bringing him back to the present and away form his breaking heart, even for a little. He sat on his bed, inspecting his hand but his mind wasn't all there. He thought back to the tesseract, how it took him over but he remembers nothing. Nothing but the intimate time with Loki. It was like he wasn't under the tesseract, it was like he was himself if only for a moment. He remembers all of it. Then...nothing. Was it some kind of fail-safe with the tesseract? Whatever it was it was strange and he hated how he felt. Even after Loki told him off he wanted nothing more than to hold him, now knowing of the pain the other held underneath.

Kim was so happy to hear her son was fine and healthy aside from a few bruises and burns. But to hear what Loki and he did, it was...strange. She wasn't sure what to think about it. She had no problem if her son was Bi or Gay. She just wants him to be happy. Her problem was that it was Loki of all people in the universe he could have slept with. But she felt horrible for thinking that,it may have not even been of his own control, being controlled by the tesseract. After her cup of coffee she marched down to Loki's cell while Tony went to check on Quinn and Clint checking on TJ after his breakdown. She was able to just walk in. She walked in, quietly. She nearly gasped as she saw Loki, sitting by the bench inside the cell, knees up to his chin as he cried, hand gripping his hair as he cried. She was pissed off, she wanted nothing more than to yell and scream for what he has done to her family. But seeing him so powerless, so vulnerable and in so much pain, she thought differently. She walked closer to where he was so he couldn't have to walk all the way over to the front of the cell. She spoke quietly. "Loki..." He jumped, looking at her before glaring but it was weak. "Starks whore, what do you want?"

"To talk." She spoke calmly, ignoring the name he called her. She could feel the pain coming off of him in awful waves. The burden, the feeling of failure. He spoke. "Why would you of all people want to speak with me? After what I have done to your family over the years." She took in a breath. "You slept with my son." She saw him tense and saw his eyes soften, just a little. "And what do you care about that?" "Because he was under your control. And I want to know...was it him or the tesseract that slept with you?" She saw him soften, unable to put up a fight, even if it was emotional. "It was him. Mostly. I put a fail-safe on the tesseract. That intimate encounter is all he remembers of being under my control."

She nodded. "You wanted to protect him. You wanted to protect his mind, his conscious from killing innocents." Loki stayed silent, looking at the floor. She nearly gasped in realization "You love him." Loki glared but she saw the tears threatening to spill. She was about to speak when suddenly there was a large jerk of the ship making her grip the cell, making Loki look around in fear and curiosity. She looked around as well. Then Loki swallowed. "He is here." Kim frowned. "Who's here?" "Odin. He has come to take me back there." She hated how utterly terrified Loki looked and felt the need to protect him. "I'll be back." She jogged out of the room hearing the thundering voice of Thor first in the main debrief room. "Father, please reconsider."

"Son, I have grown weary of Loki and his tricks. The world has grown weary and and he needs to pay for so many innocents he has slain." Coulson walked right up to him as Tony and Clint and Steve looked on in awe. "I assume your Odin, Loki and Thors father." Odin nodded. "I am. I am sorry for the crimes my son has brought upon your world-" Thor was looking scared, more scared then Kim had ever seen. "Please father, he can change-" "He will not nor ever change Thor. I will not give him a third chance. Where is my son?" Coulson nodded, leading him down the hall. Kim took this chance to go to Thor. "What is Odin planning?" Thor looked down at her with watery eyes. "He plans to execute my brother."

Coulson opened the door to Loki's cell, letting Odin inside. Loki stood, ignoring the aches in his joints from being curled up. "father-" Odin held up a hand, stopping his speech. "I am weary of your schemes Loki, of your tricks, your lies." Kim followed to the cell, along with everyone else. TJ heard the commotion, going down to Loki's cell, watching from the doorway. Odin continued to speak. "By this time tomorrow, your life will be gone and the universe will be happy to finally be rid of you." Loki shook his head, tears welling up. "No...no...I must be punished..." Odin sighed. "No more." TJ tensed. Loki Executed? Odin continued. "I will leave you to stew in your thoughts, to think about the lives you have taken, have ruined then we will be on our way."Odin started to walk outside, everyone else following as well. Kim couldn't help but watch as tears started falling down Loki's face. Tony gently took her around her shoulders, leading her out. TJ was the only one staying inside,out of sight.

Loki started to cry, hard, kneeling on the floor,gripping the glass. TJ took a cautious step forward, wanting nothing more then to run to him and hold him. "Loki..." Loki looked up, glaring weakly. "What do you want?" TJ sat on the outside of the cell. "Honestly, I'm not sure myself." Loki glared. "Then leave. Let me live my horrible existence in peace, of what I have left of it." TJ let out a breath. "I don't regret it. What we had...did." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you not regret it? I am your enemy, I have caused so much pain in the world, to your family." "Maybe but that's not you." Loki glared. "You do not know me." TJ smirked weakly. "Oh I think I do. I mean, I was inside you." Loki blushed, looking away. TJ's face softened. "I think that was the one happy moment you've had in your life." Loki looked up, tears welling up. Loki spoke quietly. "I've never had a happy memory. Until you." TJ frowned. "No happy memories, not even on Asguard?" Loki shook his head.

Kim frowned as they walked down the hall. She hated this. She hated how Loki was just going to be slaughtered like an animal. Thinking he cannot change. She saw the potential for change in him when they spoke. While she followed Odin down the hall with Coulson and everyone else she run out in front of him, stopping him. "What if we took him in?" Tony stopped, going to her. '"Angel, what the hell are you doing?" She ignored her husband, looking straight at Odin, not caring if he was at least 8 feet tall. "What if we took him in? Away from you? Away from the world?" Odin nodded. "After the things he had done to the world, to your family? He will not change, not for you and not for me."

Kim glared. "Maybe because you don't let him. You just throw him away like he's some evil being when in reality...he's just a child. A terrified child." Odin glared. "That has killed hundreds, maybe thousands." She swallowed. "He may have done horrible things but I promise if he is kept with us he wont ever break like that ever again." Odin nodded before sighing. "Fine. He is yours." Odin started to turn to go into the cell room before. Tony went to Kim, almost glaring. "What the hell are you thinking? Letting Loki into our home." Kim held his hand. "Trust me, ok. I saw something in him. He can change, for the better. He just needs the right home." Tony sighed, holding her hand, following into the cell room.

TJ had actually gotten Loki to smile, even a little bit, before Odin walked in, making Loki shrink but stand up. TJ stood, glaring at Odin. Odin spoke."Does this cell open?" Coulson had followed, opening the cell. Loki backed away as Odin stepped in. Thor nearly ran into the cell room. "Father please-" "Hush boy. You know not what I plan. Loki, there has been a change of plans. You be left here, on earth for the remainder of your life. Your magic and immortality taken from you so you cannot hurt anyone." Odin lifted his staff before the words could even sink in to Loki's head, his magic being stripped out of him. He tried so hard not to scream out in pain. It hurt so much.

Then it was gone and he was too weak to stand. TJ saw this, running inside the cell and catching Loki before he could faint. Odin nodded goodbye to all of them before pounding his staff on the ground then disappearing. TJ was shocked, to say the least. He looked down at Loki who was looking pale. Coulson sighed, sounding more annoyed then he ever has. "Get him to a room. Mrs.Stark, a word." Kim tensed, following Coulson to his office, Tony and Clint following as well.

"Do you realize the implications of what you have done? Inviting not only your families greatest enemy into your home, to live there but the worlds most famous war criminal? Our military have a warrant out for him, to arrest him with extreme prejudice. If it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D he would be in a bunker getting cut up and experimented on." Kim wallowed. "What exactly are you saying?" " I'm saying you've made yourself a target." Tony gave him a look. Coulson sighed. "Even more of a target. If they know he's there." Kim shrugged. "They won't know. Director Coulson, I'm sorry I didn't have time to discuss this but I spoke with Loki and I sensed something in him. Something good. A potential for good." Coulson took in a breath. "I hope your right. He will be living with you and if he does anything out of the ordinary, S.H.I.E.L.D will be there to take him in." Kim nodded. "Understood." Coulson. "Your dismissed...Barton?" Kim and Tony had left, Clint turned. "Yes sir?" Coulson's voice softened. "How you are you dealing with this? I'm sure having him in the place you live is...difficult." Clint nodded. "I'll be fine." He walked out, not letting Coulson or anyone, for a second see how scared this made him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki? As in the trickster God of lies?" Quinn questioned her mother. She was still in S.H.I.E.L.D medical. Since she woke up she has been doing a lot better, her vitals slowly getting better along with her anxiety. Kim nodded, Tony let out a heavy breath, speaking. "Yep." Clint stood toward the door, arms crossed while Gage was sitting half way on Quinns bed. TJ was helping Loki who was in another medical room down the hall since he collapsed. Quinn spoke again, still in shock. "I don't think you understood my question, Loki the fucking God of lies is living with us?" She glared at her mom. She never was mad at her parents, least not seriously and she hated this feeling but damn she didn't like this situation at all. Tony glared, stepping in front of Kim. "Don't speak like that to your mother and yes. Odin took his powers away so he's harmless but he's gonna be living with us." She glared, looking to the floor, feeling Gage wrap his arm around her shoulders. "for how long?"

Kim sighed. "As far as we know, permanently. He's going to be another member of our family." Quinn looked up quickly. "What? No. No he is not. Loki is not my family. Remember when he forced me to be his queen or tried? The hallucinations? Remember what he did to dad? To New York for fucks sake!" "Quinn!" Tony spoke up stern. She quieted down but her temper was simmering as he walked closer. Tony glared at his daughter. "I understand you're...upset about this but like it or not he is going to be living with us and he has no powers, no immortality. He's human and weak and you will have to at least act civilized." Quinn looked away, feeling her eyes well up. "After what he's done to us?" Tony knew that quiet statement was meant only for him and Quinn. He sighed, placing his hand over hers. "Yes."

Loki started to wake, his eyes fluttering. He groaned. He ached everywhere. His energy was gone, like everything was drained from him. Then he remembered. It was. He tried to move his hand to his pounding head when he felt something stopping it. He looked, seeing his hands and legs restrained. He swallowed in fear. Where they gonna experiment on him? Torture him? He started to panic, trying to break them when suddenly the door was swung open making him gasp in fear. It was Coulson and TJ following. Coulson had his gun held tightly but TJ raised his voice to Coulson, running to Loki. "Just a panic attack." Coulson looked over the situation before lowering the gun, holstering it. TJ didn't care if the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was watching as he started holding Loki's face. "It's ok, no one's gonna hurt you." "TJ, you have this under control?" Coulson spoke. TJ nodded. "Yeah, go check on the others." Coulson nodded, walking out the door.

Loki was shaking and eyes wide with fear as he weakly struggled in his restraints. Once the door closed TJ quickly started unbuckling the ties on his wrists and legs. TJ looked at him, expectant, thinking he was gonna suddenly hug him in his panic. Needing someone close, familiar. But Loki stayed still, only moving enough to situp, looking TJ in the eyes with his own watery greens. "Why are you doing this?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why am I doing this? Excuse me for treating you like a decent person." "But I'm not. I'm a monster. I've done so much to your family, to you. I should be locked up and punished. Not saved by the very family I've tortured all these years." TJ let out a breath. "I know you've done some shit to me and my family but if my mom says she saw good in you then you'd better believe that there is good in you. Just like I see good in you." Loki looked at TJ a moment before looking away. This was all so much to take in. How was he ever going to redeem himself for the terrible things he's done?

After some time everyone left Quinns room while she changed. Once Loki was well enough they could go home. Quinn was getting changed putting her shirt on when Gage came back in with two cups of coffee. She smiled weakly. "Didn't think I'd see coffee again." Gage tried to smile but it came off as weak before sighing. "I'll give you as much coffee as you want long as it keeps you with us." She gave him a look but he gave her the coffee. She held it, sipping it before speaking. "You ok?" He gave her a look as he leaned against the hospital bed that she was sitting on. "You just nearly died, of corse-" "It's not that. I mean I've come pretty close to death and usually your relived and crying then you calm down once everything is fine." He gave an amused snort, that lacked amusement. "Thanks for telling me about the crying part, so manly." She gave him a worried look. He wasn't sarcastic often. "Whats going on with you?" He took a long gulp of his coffee before speaking. Thinking of everything thats happened, flashing through his mind. Justin Hammer kidnapping TJ, Quinn and Kim, That sick bastard violating his princess, her locking herself away in her lab, in her personal cave then this. "Just a hell of a week. " She swallowed, feeling a guilty lump forming. She was gonna speak but he held her hand, looking at her. "We'll talk when we get home and settled. Ok?" She nodded, sipping on her coffee then holding his face and kissing him gently. He was surprised melted into it, holding her close.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony seriously owed Happy like...20 cars by now. For the amount of times he's called him at short notice. Mostly after kidnappings when Rhody is busy with the air force and Gage or Clint or too injured to drive. Happy pulled up to the mansion. "Here you are boss. Safe and sound." Tony let out a breath. "Happy. Seriously. I owe you like...so many cars...or money." Happy smiled. "With all due respect sir. Get out and get inside." Tony heard Kim chuckle and he rolled his eyes. "Alright,alright." He got out, keeping the door open for Kim. She sighed. "I've never been so happy to be home." Gage was second out, helping Quinn out followed by Clint who was keeping in an eye on everyone.

TJ was the last out, helping Loki who was still a little scared to get out of the car. TJ smiled, holding his hand out to him. "Com'on, we have a tour to do." Loki let out a breath. "I feel this living situation will not end well." He held TJ's hand letting him help him out of the car. Tony opened the door to the mansion with a deep breath.  "I am making the biggest pot of coffee." Kim smiled weakly. "I'm gonna bake something." Quinn and Gage came through the door, happy following with two S.H.I.E.L.D black bags. Quinn let out a breath looking at them. "Just put them down in the lab." He nodded, making his way down there. She watched,frowning, nearly jumping when she felt Gage's hand on her shoulder. She swallowed, seeing the worried look he has. He spoke. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You ok?" She let out a breath. "Yeah...just...that was my first suit...my only suit. And it's torn into pieces." He smiled sadly. "You can build a new one in no time, right?" She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Of corse. I'm gonna get some coffee. It's been a hell of a day."

It wasn't long until Quinn was in the lab, looking at the wreckage of her suit. Inspecting what she could save and what she couldn't. She felt like breaking down seeing it. She took a long gulp of her coffee. The most important parts were what got torn apart. She might as well just scrap everything. She jumped when she heard the lab door open, willing her nerves and anxiety down but it refused to go down upon seeing Loki walking in her lab with TJ. "This is the lab. This is where Dad and Quinn pretty much live." Loki looked around curiously. "This is where they make there suits of iron." "It's actually a titanium alloy." Quinn said. TJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause Titanium Alloy man has such a nice ring to it." Quinn couldn't help the small chuckle, trying in vain to make her nerves go away. Her hands were shaking as she took another long gulp of coffee. TJ saw this, turning to Loki. "Hey, could you give us a minute?" Loki nodded, walking out of the lab. TJ walked to his sister, looking worried. "You doing ok?"

Quinn let out a breath, looking to her torn up armor."Look at this. I...I can't save any of it." " You can build a new one." she shook her head. "Thats not the point. This was my first suit. I've been planning and building this since I was nearly two years old." TJ sighed, bringing a hand around her shoulder. "Look, I'm not gonna try to understand the sciencey stuff behind it. Because I don't. Like...at all. But you can build a new one, a better one, with upgrades and shit." Quinn almost wanted to smile at his attempt to comfort in this situation. Any other situation he's always there with a hug and a shoulder to cry on. But this...she could tell comfort wise, he was a little lost.

She hugged him. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I'm gonna talk to dad." TJ chuckled, hugging her. "Probably better. He'd understand better than I would." She let out a breath before releasing her brother and going to walk out of the lab. She started to walk out then stopped, seeing Loki sitting on the stairs, waiting for TJ. He looked up, looking a bit scared. "H-hello ..." She swallowed, nodding before nearly running up the stairs. Loki frowned then he saw TJ come from the lab. He sighed. "She is terrified of me. Everyone is." TJ frowned, walking closer. "They just don't know you. Give them time." Loki nodded, standing. "Shall we finish the tour?" TJ smiled, his hand automaticly going to the small of Loki's back as they walked up the stairs.

Quinn had to run up to her room so she could have her anxiety attack in peace. Once inside her room she leaned against the wall, trying and failing to get her breathing to slow down. Her heart felt like it was gonna burst out of her chest and she kept seeing space. Sucking the air out of her suit. Loki kidnapping her brother for his own deeds, tormenting her mind when she refused to be his queen. Suddenly there was knocking on her door. "Quinn! Open up!" She jumped, hearing Gage's voice. She moved enough to open the door from her spot on the floor. He nearly ran inside, looking for her when he saw her kneeling against the wall, mid anxiety attack. He knelled down, taking her face in his hands. "Hey...shh it's alright...you're safe." His voice always brought her back to reality. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she was brought back. She cried, leaning her head against his shoulder as he held her. He held her close, petting her hair. "Shh...I got you." She calmed within a few moments. And within moments they were both just sitting against her wall. He spoke up. "So what's up with you?" "Well whats up with you?" He raised an eyebrow to her. She let out a breath. "You've reacted worse than normal to my almost death." somethings bothering you and you said we'd talk when we were settled." He let out a breath. "If it wasn't for your anxiety attack, I'd say you planned this." She smirked weakly. "Just good timing. Now talk."

Gage was silent for a few moments. "The night I realized I needed out of my unit, I saw something pretty damn awful. I was running away from some locals. I had lost them but I found myself near a village. I heard a cry, a scream. I had my gun ready but it was an older woman who was running away. She was trying to run away from my superior officers. They out ranked me and they were hurting this woman for fun. Stabbed her through her stomach. I shot them before they could do more harm. I ran to her, to try to help." She felt him tense up, knowing he was probably going back to the awful place in his mind. She held his hand tightly, wanting to be his anchor. He continued. " I tried to help her but she kept pointing to her little shack of a home. I only knew very little Korean but what I got was that her daughter was in there. I knew enough to piece together what could be happening. I went to her shack of a home and saw...I saw one of the men in my unit, the second highest ranking to my father, raping an 8 year old girl. I emptied my entire magazine into him." She heard his voice go thick, tears welling up in his hazel eyes. "I went to check on her and she was still as dead and eyes like a dolls eyes. There was nothing to save her. I knew her mother was dead. Unless treated right away, stomach wounds are extremely fatal. I...I couldn't let her go her life without a mom, going through this..So I laid her properly on the bed, her head in my lap...and I broke her neck. Killed her as peacefully a I could."

Quinn didn't gasp or react horrified. She just held his hand, wiping his tears away. "So...when Greene...when he...to me...you thought back to her." He nodded, looking across her room. He wasn't ready to look in her eyes yet. "Yeah. The next day my father captured me and tortured me for killing the higher ranking officers. Cut me, water-boarded me, electrocuted me then when I thought he would have a little mercy and kill me, he brought a 5 year old girl into this. He didn't do too much to her, a few cuts but it was because of her I was able to break free. She gave me the determination needed to get free and get my swords. I saved her and Clint and Natasha, before she went all crazy brain cancer on us, saved us." Quinn swallowed. "Whenever we had that fight about not sharing, you never told me this." "I was scared. I didn't want you to think of me as some murderer. I just told you what I could." She let out a breath. "Theres still something your not telling me." He shook his head. "My father...I never killed him. His unit, though small, is still out there. In that unit, your either in or you die. You don't leave. I forget sometimes how High profile we are and there's a chance he's still out there, looking for me. To get me." She smirked weakly. "Well he can try but I'm not gonna let him." Gage just hugged her close,, kissing her head, praying they would be safe and sound for just a little bit.

"And this will be your room." TJ said as he opened the door. It was a smallish bedroom. Loki looked around at it in a certain awe. TJ continued. "My room is right across from yours, you know, if you need anything." Loki swallowed the growing lump in his throat. They had gotten him clothes. Right now, he was wearing jeans, black converse with a black and green hoodie along with other clothes that he had to unpack. He turned to TJ, frowning, looking scared. "Why are you doing this?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Because were decent people?" Loki gave him a look. "I have hurt your family more than a handful of times and all you people do is...give me a roof over my head and food to eat at no cost whatsoever. I've thrown your father out a 45th floor window, I tormented your sisters mind and I've attempted to enslave the earth. Twice. And took over your mind." TJ smirked, taking a hold of his hands. "Maybe we like to give second chances. I know you've never gotten a lick of kindness in your life and I know that you've been hurt a lot. We want to change that." Loki swallowed, feeling his eyes water, looking down at there hands. It felt so nice to hold his hands. TJ saw where Loki was looking and took his hands away with a blush. "Sorry..I didn't mean-" "It's alright. I..." Loki paused,looking into TJ's dark eyes. "I liked it. It was...nice." TJ smiled, so genuine it melted Loki's heart and made him want to see more of it. He let out as breath. "Shall we continue this tour?"

Tony whistled when he saw Quinns suit. "Damn you wernt kidding. Nothing is salvageable." Quinn rolled her eyes. "gee, thank you captain obvious. What a world of help you are." Tony gave her a look but looked away. He did kinda deserve that sarcasm. He stood up, going over to her. She was sitting on her desk, second cup of coffee in hand. "You can build another one." "But dad-" He put his arm around her. "Don't you dad me." He put his arm around her. "I know it hurts to lose your first suit you've built. I know it hurts to lose the suit you've been building and panning nearly since birth. But I know your gonna build another one, a better one. This...I think I can put it together to at least be displayed." She smiled sadly leaning into him. From the lab doors Gage and Kim were watching the two geniuses. Kim smiled, shaking her head. "Seems like things are getting back to normal." Clint scoffed, as he was walking to the lab doors to join them. "As normal as it can get for us." Gage chuckled. "She has a busted suit, we saved the earth and Loki the god of mischief is living with us. Yeah. Just another family." Clint let out a groan. "It'll certainly be interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn maybe locked herself in her lab, starting her work on her next suit. Not total lock down as Gage or Tony came down to visit or bring food and coffee. So far, she had one working boot and boot thruster. She barely realized once she hit the 57 hour mark of no sleep. She was wiping oil and sweat off her forehead when Gage was walking in, looking oddly proud. She raised an eyebrow. "Whats with the look?" He smiled weakly. "Director Coulson's here. He has something for you from the safety council." She rolled her eyes, standing and walking over toward him. "Better not be another bomb, I don't have a suit to fly it away with." She walked out of the lab, Gage following her as they walked to the living room. There Tony, Kim Clint, TJ and Loki were all there and waiting. She swallowed. Having all their eyes on her made her nervous. "Whats going on?" Tony smiled. "Couson has some good news." Coulson turned to her, arms behind his back. "The safety council would like to award you the Medal of Honor for your actions in the recent astronomical catastrophe." She was confused. "Why?"

She felt Gage hold her hand, gently speaking. "Because you nearly sacrificed your life for thousands of people." "Because they were going to level an entire city, again." She glared, backing away. "Go tell your safety council that they can shove that medal up their ass because I wouldn't have had to sacrifice myself if they didn't send in a nuke, for a second time. They were wiling to kill thousands of people." She felt her eyes water. "So I'm sorry Coulson I can't accept it. Not when it was there own selfishness that nearly killed thousands of people, including my family." Coulson nodded. "Understood. I will relay that to them in...nicer words." She nodded before going back down to the lab. Feeling closed in, unable to breath and shaking like a leaf. She thought she was doing better but seems any mention of that damn wormhole or day in general triggers her.

Gage quickly followed her, leaving the rest of the family in silence. Clint broke it with a sigh, speaking. "Told you she wouldn't want to accept it." Tony nodded. "Yeah, had to try. Maybe we can talk her into it. She deserves that medal." Kim smiled sadly, holding his hand. "So do you." Loki frowned, looking to the ground. "I'm sorry. I've caused your family so much pain." TJ held his hand. "That may be true but this wasn't your fault. We had everything under control to bring you in. This safety council just...I don't know whats wrong with them. There nuke happy."

Once Quinn got to the lab she could barely put the numbers in she was shaking so much. Before she could get in the lab, she felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped, backing herself into the wall, nearly yelping. "Quinn! It's ok...it's me. Your ok.. just breath with me." He wrapped his arms, around her, holding her to his chest. She followed his order, trying to match his breathing, a tear steadily fell down her face and into his shirt. It was moments later that she was quietly crying against his shirt. A sign she was calming down. He just held her, kissing her head. Her crying soon stopped, leaving her with her arms wrapped around him like he was her life line. It was moments later she pulled away enough to look in his eyes. "Sorry..." He smiled sadly a hand going to cup her face. "Not your fault you have some anxiety. But you should get some help." "medication?" "Possibly. We can talk to Bruce and see what he says." She nodded. "Tomorrow." He held her. "Actually I have something that might help, until we find something that works for you." She smiled, a small smirk. "Is it sex?" He nearly choked on his own spit. It had been so long since he heard that familiar Stark attitude. A small laugh escaped him. "No..just...com'on." She grinned, holding his hand as he lead her to the elevator.

He lead her to his room, she smirked. "Oh so it is sex." He smirked weakly. "Maybe..just.." He sighed opening his bedroom door, walking in, letting her follow. She smiled, sitting on his bed. He went under the bed, getting an old shoe box out. She looked at him confused before he came back, sitting next to her with the small stuffed bunny in his hands. She raised an eyebrow. "A...bunny?" He smiled sadly. "Yeah. It's actually helped me out a lot. Gave me a reason to live when I close to ending it. When I was young, about nine years old. This woman, I forget her name. It was so long since then, so much has happened. But when I was young, my father wasn't so nice. Raised me for the military. Anything normal children do, he deemed useless and distracting from my training. So I never got to be a child."

Quinn listened, frowning. Her hand going over his. He took in a breath. "Anytime things got really bad, anytime I felt worthless and just wanted to end it all. Stupid as it sounds, I just held this bunny and thought of that woman that gave it to me. She let me cut school and we saw Ghostbusters. First movie I've ever really seen then we went to Mcdonalds." Quinn smiled sadly. "You got to be a kid." He nodded. "When I was in Korea, fighting for my life I had this with me. When I saved that little girl, I had given this to her but.." His eyes watered. "Once we were all safe at S.H.I.E.L.D she gave it back. She thanked me for saving her, that I was a knight in shining armor and that I should go save others." He wiped his face before turning to Quinn, handing her the bunny. "I want you to have this. Whenever you feel the world is coming down on you and I'm not there. I want you to hold this and know that everything is going to be ok." He gently put the small stuffed bunny in her hands. She frowned, looking at it. "This...no..this is yours. You have so much history with it." "And now I'm passing that to you. Someone I love more than anything in the world." She felt her eyes water, gently taking the bunny, holding it. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

he smiled sadly. "Just take it and hold it whenever you need to." She smiled sadly, looking up in his eyes and kissing him, wrapping her arm around his neck, fingers tangling in chestnut hair. He melted, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. She opened her mouth deepening it as she quickly straddled his hips. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "Sure you want this? You're ready?" She panted, catching her breath. "I want to try. I can't just keep from what happened to keep me from living my life." He nodded, holding her face. "You tell me no, anytime." She grinned, kissing his neck. He moaned softly, holding her close. "Jay.." "locked and sound proofed sir." Quinn panted. "Thanks." She started to take his shirt off, feeling underneath, feeling every fall and dimple of his abs. He shivered in pleasure. How long has it been since they've been together like this? He let her take control, taking his shirt off, gently pushing him to his bed. She straddled him, kissing his neck, chest. Stopping a moment to take her shirt off. He bit his lip, already achingly hard. He could tell she felt it. There was a sudden slowness in her movements, hesitance. He gently felt her hands that were resting on his chest. "Hey..." she smiled shaking her head. "I'm fine." She leaned down, kissing his neck, suckling on it, gently grinding down on him.

He gasped, holding her hips, gently grinding with her. She moaned and he couldn't help himself. He turned them over, holding her close but he made sure to stop his movement, just holding her, wanting her to make another move. She smirked, her hands reaching under her, feeling the tent in his tactical pants. He reached around her, taking her bra off easily, suckling on one of her nipples. She gasped, arching into him. "mmm" While he was suckling on her nipple,his hand went underneath, taking her yoga pants off easily. Soon she was nude before him. He was happy to just see her smirking below him. "You're overdressed." He kissed her neck, starting to unbutton and unzip his own pants. She started to help, biting her lip. Soon they were both nude and gently grinding against each other, wanting more contact, more of each other.

He kissed down her body, worshiping it, wanting to make this special, soft and loving as possible. Trying to put as big a contrast of what happened and whats happening now between her. His hands trailed down to her warmth, feeling it leaking with need. It made him tremble. He gently pressed a finger inside feeling the warmth. She moaned out loud, gripping the pillow beneath her head. "Ahh more.." He added a second finger, kissing he neck as he thrust them inside her going at a steady, hard pace. She gasped, moaning. "Ahh Gage...more...I want you.." He moaned, taking his fingers away, straddling her hips. He felt her tense. He kept himself still, caressing her cheek. "We can stop..." She shook her head. "No..I want you..I miss you. Please, keep going." He nodded, kissing her head before gently moving inside her, slowly. He felt her tense but breathing through it. Once he was inside her, he kept himself still, no matter how badly he wanted to pound her into the mattress. God he missed this. He kept his breathing steady, leaning up enough to watch her. He heard her before seeing her eyes closed so tightly. "No...no stop..." He could tell it wasn't a command, maybe not consciously. He pulled out quickly, holding her face. "Quinn..it's ok...your safe. It's just me." She cried opening her eyes, her breathing close to anxiety attack. "Gage...God...I'm sorry.." He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's ok." He held her close, letting her hide in his chest. She had a long road of healing and he would do whatever was needed to help.

Loki felt strange in his new bed. It was late and he knew everyone had to be asleep with the exception of Agent Barton who was patrolling the mansion. This new room was so large and sweet smelling. Nothing like he ever got on Asguard. On Asguard his room was small with only the barest of items. He tried to sleep but nightmares and paranoia of his father coming in to whip him or guards coming in to violate him. He hadn't realized he was crying, sobbing into his pillow until he barely could breath. Once he caught his breath he thought of where safe was. . He wanted to go across the hall to TJ's room, to be held and feel safe. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved, going to the door, opening it. He looked out and saw the hallway was clear and quickly walked to TJ's door, knocking on it. Moments later the door opened showing a very sleepy TJ, hair a mess in only pajama pants. Loki couldn't help but stare at his uncovered chest. TJ frowned, seeing the tear stains on Loki's face. "Hey, whats wrong?" Loki looked up at his face. "I...ahh..couldn't sleep." TJ frowned, nodding. He opened his arms, bringing one to Loki's shoulder, gently leading him inside. "Com'on." Loki walked inside, letting TJ hold him close as he closed the door. He was lead to the bed as they both laid down. TJ holding him close. "I promise, nothings gonna hurt you. I won't let them." Loki relaxed a little at that, melting into the embrace, feeling sleep start to overtake him. Dreaming of a better tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"And if there are any side effects or complications you let me know soon as possible." Bruce said as he gave Quinn the bottle of Anti-Anxiety medication. She let out a breath. "Yeah. Just hope they work." Bruce smiled. "There a low dose so it should be enough to calm your nerves and manage on your own." She smiled weakly. "Good. I don't like the idea of a medication taking over me." "Neither do the rest of us. Now I think someone is waiting for you." She looked through the lab doors to see Gage in the glass, looking like a scared puppy. She rolled her eyes, signaling that it was ok to come in. He put the numbers in, walking in. "So...how did everything go?" Bruce smiled. "You don't have to worry so much. It's the lowest dose I can give her. Should be enough to calm her nerves but she should be able to manage the rest." He nodded. "What about side effects?"

She handed him a thick folded paper full of words and warnings. "Here. Bruce just told me the common, non-threatening ones." Gage nodded, starting to pull the paper open, reading it. Bruce spoke. "The most common would be headaches, nausea, vomiting. But thats mostly from your body adjusting to it. Once it's adjusted you should be just fine..."Bruce trailed off, seeing Gage wasn't listening. Both Quinn and Bruce looked over at him reading the paper before reciting some worse side effects. " _Possible addiction and withdrawal,cognitive impairment,sleep-driving, sleep walking, amnesia,depression,hallucinations and delusional thinking, abnormal behavior,suicidal thoughts or behavior,violence and hostility, agitation and birth defects._ Oh also death _._ " Gage gave them a blank look but Quinn could see the worry clear as day. She took the paper away from him. "Never should have given you this paper. I'll be fine. It's not a strong medication and it's low dose. So stop worrying, ok? Just be ready if I'm sick." Gage gave her a look but he saw the look Bruce and her were giving him. "Fine. I'll try not to worry but...it's hard not to. I don't like not knowing whats happening." Bruce smiled. "I promise she'll be fine. Those warnings are mostly for high dosages. I recommend you take it with food, at least until you know how you'll react to it." she nodded. "I'll go get you a sandwich." Gage said, kissing her head before walking out of the lab.

Loki was on the back balcony, looking over the afternoon sun over the ocean. It was beautiful and peaceful and he was still terrified. Terrified one day this would all end and Odin would come down for him and take him back, lock him away and torture him for what he did. He was enjoying a glass of water when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped then calmed, seeing TJ. "Oh...hello." TJ smiled weakly. "Hey, you ok?" Loki nodded. "Fine. Just adjusting." He looked out to the ocean again. "We don't have vast oceans on Asguard. Nothing like this. Theres the occasional small pond or lake but this...it takes your breath away. Its...terrifying. So open and large. You could get lost so easily." TJ smiled, sitting next to him. "Pretty deep for a God of lies." "That is a false title. My father put it on me." TJ frowned. "I'm sorry." Loki shrugged. "Not your fault. My father wasn't the nicest man. Nor was he my actual birth father. But that is a story for another day."

Loki smiled sadly to TJ, wanting to reach out, to hold his hand. Run his hands through his dark hair. "Was there something you wanted?" Loki asked. TJ let out a breath. "Just wanted to spend time with you. I mean if thats ok." Loki smiled. "Of corse it's fine. I love to spend time with you." Loki suddenly noticed how nervous TJ was which was so unlike him. "Well then...how about a date? I know a great place to eat, room for dancing, good food-" "TJ.." TJ stopped talking. Expecting rejection. Loki smiled weakly. "I would love to. Should I...should I change into female for it?" He suddenly saw the confusion. Loki smiled, closing his eyes and transforming before him, turning into a gorgeous young woman with long dark hair and slider arms and hands and...TJ was in utter shock. "You...You...you can do that?"

Loki smiled weakly. "Odin took most of my power away but left just enough for transformations. If you wish I can go with you as this. I do not wish for people to hate you because you are romantically involved with...with a man." TJ gave him a look. "I don't give a damn if people hate me if I do. And my family doesn't give a damn either. It doesn't matter to me wither your male or female. I just want to treat you like you should be treated." TJ reached out, holding his...her hand now. Loki swallowed the lump forming in his..her throat. "And how should I be treated?" He said quietly. TJ brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently as he held it in both hands. "Like the royalty you are." Loki felt her eyes water. Transforming back into his normal form. A few tears falling down his face from the gentle affection TJ was giving him as his hand was held. "When is this date?" TJ smiled softly, kissing his hand again. "How about tonight? If you feel up for it." Loki nodded. "Tonight is fine."

Tony sighed, looking at the medal of honor Coulson had left for Quinn. He knew his daughter deserved it and wished she would accept it but he understood why she didn't. Hell if he got awarded it for the Battle of New york he probably would have told them to fuck off as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, seeing Kim. "Oh..hey angel." She smiled sadly, looking at the medal. "She deserves this." "I know. I just don't know a way to get her to accept it." Kim gently trailed her finger down the medal in his hands. "Have you talked to her? I mean really talked to her, father to daughter?" Tony smiled. "Not yet. Kinda working up that courage. She just started her medication earlier. I was gonna wait, see how she handles it. Id rather not talk to her if she has a super bad side affect like...hostility. " Kim let out a breath. "Last I heard from Gage she was just a little sick to her stomach but other than that shes fine. Bruce says it should pass within the week, so long as she takes the medication regularly." Tony nodded. "If she comes down for dinner I'll pull her aside then."

Quinn groaned. She felt so nauseous. Bruce said it would pass so long as she took the meds. That after a week if shes still getting sick to talk to him about a different one. Right now she was laying on her bed, curled in a blanket, a glass of ginger ale on her desk. There was a light knock on the door as Gage walked in. "Hey baby.." He walked over slowly, not wanting to overload her vision with movement for fear of making her more sick. She rolled over enough to see him, she smiled weakly. "Hey.." "How you feeling? Ginger ale helping?" He sat down next to her, petting some hair away from her face. She shrugged. "A little bit still feel like I'll be sick if I move too much." He smiled sadly. "That's good. Least it's helping. Even a little. Maybe Bruce can get something for your stomach." She shook her head gently. "I don't want to bother him if I don't have to. Just keep feeding me crackers." He chuckled, kissing her head. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll make sure you have crackers and toast." "Good."

after a bit more time she was able to walk without feeling too sick. Making it to the kitchen with Gage close by. Tony saw her as he was just stirring a sauce. Clint was reading a book, he saw Tony look over at Quinn before standing. "Go tony. I got this." He walked over to the sauce. Tony smiled. "Thanks." He walked over to Quinn. "I'd like to talk to you. In the living room." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh God...am I grounded for...something?" Tony chuckled. "Not at all. Just...com'on." He gently lead her into the living room. Kim and Gage both watched them walked away. Gage smiled weakly. "So he gonna try to get her to accept that medal?" "Yep. Thought a one on one talk might work better."

Tony sat Quinn down, sitting next to her. She let out a breath. "I feel like I'm five again. You're not gonna take the lab away again are you?" Tony smiled weakly. "No..nothing like that. Just..." He sighed. He want sure how to do this. "You deserve this medal. Not because of the safety council, not because of the avengers. But because you deserve it." Quinn swallowed, feeling like she wanted to run. He continued. "We could have lost you. We almost did. And I could not have been more proud to call you my daughter." She felt her eyes water, looking away a moment. "I didn't do any of that because I had to or had a duty. I did it for you. For mom. For TJ and Gage and Clint. I did it for you guys." Her eyes watered. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing any of you." She took in a shaky breath. "When you took the nuke to space who did you think of?" He frowned, feeling his eyes water. "Same. I thought of all of you. You were only a year old or so when it happened." He took her hands, putting the medal in the middle. "But this is why you deserve it. You took that nuke without a second thought and even though you were terrified you still carried that nuke." He could feel his daughters hands shaking in his. Tears started falling down her face. He brought his arms around her, kissing her head. "Think of it as a gift from dear old dad." She laughed lightly, watery as tears continued to fall down her face. Once they both calmed they walked back in, ready to eat dinner. Quinn tried to ignore the knowing looks she got from her mother and Gage and everyone else.

Gage wasn't on patrol tonight, that was Clint. But he was somewhere between sleeping and nightmare. His hand fisted his pillow, small whimpers and groan escaping him. Then suddenly there was an alarm going off. He jumped,grabbing his gun and pointing it at the dark wall, panting. Then JARVIS spoke. "Sir, I apologize to wake you but Quinn needs woken up. Her nightmares have started." He took in a deep breath, trying to get his nerves under control before he checked on her. He put his gun in the back of his sleep pants before leaving the room. "Thanks jay."

He walked to her room, walking slowly. Her hands were gripping the blankets and she was nearly sobbing in her sleep. He rushed to her. This was a bad one. He gently shook her shoulders, being careful for when she woke, ready to hold her arms from flailing, if she did. "Quinn! Quinn! Wake up! Your safe. Your at home." She finally woke, gasping, half sobbing and looking confused as she looked up at him. "Gage?...Oh...God..." She sat up quickly, feeling all over his chest, feeling up his shirt, at his chest, feeling at his stomach and chest. He could tell this was the frantic-worried touches. He gently took her hands. "Quinn! Calm down. I'm ok. We're ok. We're safe." She calmed, slightly, staring into his eyes. Before suddenly looking away, nearly jumping off the bed as she ran for her personal bathroom, turning the light on before kneeling to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Gage was at her side, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. Once she was done, she got her breathing under control as Gage got her a glass of water, sitting next to her. "Care to tell me what this was about? It seemed pretty bad. More so then usual."

She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and watery. "It...it was a vision. It all went by fast but...I got taken by this man a...a General Black...and you came for me and...oh God.." he tensed. She dreamed of his father. He was gonna take her. She looked away. He held her arms, wanting her to continue at her own pace. Pushing down his own anxiety. She did. Her voice breaking. "He stabbed you. I could feel your blood on me, leaking on me. I tried to put pressure on it but...it wasn't working just...so much blood." He tensed. He was gonna come back. Probably soon. And kill him. He held her close, kissing her head, his own eyes watering in fear. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave this amazing family and his girlfriend he loves more than anything. How would he protect her if hes gone?


	10. Chapter 10

Once Gage got Quinn to calm down enough and relax she crashed back to sleep. He got her watching cartoons with a glass of chocolate milk. they were out of bananas for her favorite comfort food. but she didn't seem to mind as she dozed off to spongebob, head on Gage's lap, sound asleep. He felt relived. Some nights she didn't get back to sleep at all, causing a "stay awake" spree that could go 50 hours. But now that she was asleep and spongebob was turned down automatically from JARVIS he could think and he wanted to bolt. To tell Clint whats going on, what she saw. Wanted to move her away from here, somewhere far away where the media won't find them, to protect her from him. But he can't. He can only sit here helplessly, petting her hair gently. Once his legs started getting that tingly sensation, he gently lifted her up, holding her close like a bride and carrying her back to her room.

Once he had her tucked in and kissed her head. He left her lamp on and left the room quietly and went on patrolling best he could with the information she gave him eating away at him. He wanted to go to the gym, pound a punching bag, shoot off a few magazines to ebb off the nervous energy but it was 4 AM and Clint didn't wake til at least 8. This was gonna be a rough night. He let out a breath, going to the kitchen to make the strongest pot of coffee he could.

8AM couldn't get there faster as Clint walked in at 8:15, going to the coffee maker like a zombie. Tony and Kim slept in. TJ would sleep until noon if you let him and they haven't figured out Loki's morning hour preface. Gage was in the kitchen, greeting him with a fresh cup of coffee. Clint let out a breath, "You're a god right now." he took the coffee, sipping it. Gage smiled weakly before remembering why he buttered his brother up with coffee. "Quinn had a vision. She saw my dad." Clint stopped drinking his coffee, placing the mug down. "What?" Even in the bleariness of early morning, Clint could talk important, serious stuff. A trait learned from S.H.I.E.L.D and missions in general. Gage could feel his anxiety in his hands, making them shake just the slightest. He leaned on the table, putting his weight on his hands on the table to stabilize them. "She dreamed of general black. He took her and I went after her, obviously."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Theres more your not telling me." Gage swallowed. "He killed me. Stabbed me. Look you know how accurate her visions are." "And you know how we always find a way around them. We'll figure this out, escort her to and from school. We'l do what we have to to keep you both safe." Gage let out a shuddering breath. "And if they get the wool over our eyes?" Clint didn't like thinking about that. "we'l cross that bridge if we get to it. For now, lets just go about this like we never heard of it. Just keep an extra eye on things." Gage shook his head. "I don't like this. Keeping things from tony and Kim. About their daughter. They have a right to know."

"They also would probably take her out of school and put her into a bullet proof bubble. You know how Tony is. We love her, we all do and we all wants whats best for her but being smothered by protection isn't going to help her. She'd go crazy. She'd have no Independence or freedom." Gage ran a hand through his hair. Clint was right. "Fine. Lets just hope this one vision was wrong."

TJ groaned sleepily, holding Loki closer to himself. They had their first date and it was amazing. He decided to change into lady Loki for the evening. Not wanting TJ's name slandered and ruined and just brought more attention to. Loki was tired of attention. Though one thing kept popping up in his mind.: when was he going to leave? When was TJ going to realize he could do so much better and break things off, find someone better, more deserving of his was the whole family going to realize that they shouldn't house a monster and leave him? Loki couldn't help the whimper, crying in his sleep. (he transformed back when they got home from the date) TJ tensed, sitting up and looking down at him. he gently shook Loki's shoulders. "Loki, hey, wake up. It's ok." Loki woke, eyes opening, a few tears falling. "wha-?" TJ blushed, holding him closer while also wiping a few tears off his face. "Sorry. You were crying in your sleep. I had to wake you." Loki sniffled. "I'm sorry to disturb you." "Why were you crying? Was it something I did?" Loki shook his head. "No. It could never be anything you did. Just..." His green eyes began to fill with tears again. "I keep thinking when your going to realize that you could do so much better, deserve so much better." TJ cupped the side of his face.

"I could never do any better than you. I'm not leaving you for anything." Loki's lip trembled. Thinking of the innocent blood he put on TJ's hands. "I've made you kill. I've made you kill innocent people. I've tainted your hands." TJ sighed, showing Loki his hands which were clean if not callused from training. "Do these look tainted or stained? No. Plus Clint said it wasn't that many people. Only a few.-" Loki pushed TJ away, sitting up with a straggled sob in his throat. He knew the high number TJ killed. "They lie to you. It was much more than a few." He looked in TJ's eyes, feeling calmed, lighter with the truth but he saw the trouble brewing in TJ's dark eyes. "Loki...how much more than a few?" Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. "How about an entire school?" TJ felt his heart drop and body tense. This couldn't be true. Coulson and Clint wouldn't lie to him would they? He got out of bed, getting dressed and leaving the room without another word to Loki. Loki just bowed his head, accepting his fate, that he will be left again.

He found Clint in the training room, punching a punching bag. "How many?" Clint stopped, looking at him. "What are you talking about?" TJ glared, walking closer. "How many did I kill when I was under the tesseract's spell?" Clint tensed, looking at him. "Who told you?" TJ's face softened. "Loki's guilty conscious and I don't blame him at all for that. He's kinda going through some shit right now but his guilt got to him, had a break down, told me it was much more than _a few._ like an entire school. Is this true? Clint?" Clint let out a breath, holding on to the punching bag. "Yes. Quinn knows more than I do. She took you on, got you back to us." TJ swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"Whats the number?" Clint frowned. "I don't know the exact number. But it was around 200." TJ thought he was going to be sick. He sat down on the bench, letting it sink in. Clint sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder before TJ pushed it away with a watery glare. "You kept this information from me?" "We knew the guilt would eat you up. When he used the tesseract on me, Coulson, Fury and Natasha all agreed it would be best I didn't know the number. It became protocol for situations like these, to keep unnecessary guilt from eating away at a person." TJ felt a tear go down his cheek. "You know your right. The guilt would have eaten me. But I have you, Gage, mom, dad, Quinn to lean on, to talk to. I wouldn't have been happy but I would have been ok. Now I'm just disgusted you could lie about something like this to family." Clint went to say something else but TJ didn't want to hear anything of it, walking out of the room in a huff.

He made his way to the lab, finding Quinn working on her Iron Man amour. She looked up, putting her goggles on her head with a frown. "whoa, what happened?" TJ whipped his face. "At the school, what did I do?" She raised an eyebrow. "School?" "Clint said you would know more. About what I did." Then she suddenly knew. Seeing a flash back of her brother slitting a woman's throat with a smile. She swallowed, standing. "I don't think it's something you want to know." TJ let out a shuddering breath. "It is now. I know how many. Clint said it's somewhere around 200 hundred but I even think thats being generous. What did I do?" She felt her eyes water but stayed strong. "Jay, do you still have the video from the recent battle with Loki?" "of corse mam." "Play the school." He watched on screen from her point of view what he looked like. What he did. The blood all over the walls, bodies of children scattered along with adults alike. There was a scream as she ran down to it. He felt bile rise up when he saw himself slit the woman's throat, talking to his sister like she never meant anything

Once the fight started he was already at the nearest waste bin which was a bucket for unused/broken parts. She ran over, rubbing his back. He coughed, kneeling. "sorry..." "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner." TJ felt his lip trembling, struggling to hold it all inside. Quinn wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him best she could. Before he could help it a sob escaped then another then he was hiding in Quinns shoulder like a 3 year old, clinging to her like a life line. She held him tightly, feeding him good energy, trying to sooth him. Feeling his guilt and anguish radiating off of him in waves, engulfing her. It felt like black, sticky tar sticking to her, coming off of him. Cleaning him. She wanted to cry with him to but knew she had to be strong. This was something he should have never known about. Eventually the soothing energies worked as he calmed enough to fall asleep in her lap. She gently pet his hair back, letting her own tears fall for him, remembering the monster in the video. Remembering that wasn't her brother. Her brother was asleep in her lap from exhausting himself of emotions and her calm wasn't a monster but she knew he and Loki now had a shared of feeling of feeling like monsters when in fact they were so far from it.


	11. Chapter 11

That was how Gage and Tony found Quinn and TJ. In the lab, TJ asleep, his head on her lap with Quinn petting his hair, silently crying. They both rushed over but Quinn spoke before they could ask. "He knows." Her voice thick from emotion. Tony kneeled to TJ, hand on his shoulder. He tensed, looking up at Quinn. "How?" Gage let out a breath. "Loki. Clint came to me, said TJ knew because Loki had some kind of breakdown.-" "Help is needed in TJ's room. I repeat urgent help is needed in TJ's room." JARVIS spoke throughout the house. Tony, Gage and Quinn all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

Loki attempted to kill himself. It was known TJ had many knives in his room, hidden and not hidden. Quinn gently got up, letting her dad take over with TJ. "Watch him." Gage just watched as Quinn ran out of the room. She got the medical kit from the closet in the hall. Her dad demanded they get the paramedic class kit. Which was a duffle bag of medical equipment. While getting the bag she saw her mom running into the hall with blood on her hands and dress and tears going down his face. "Quinn! Please he needs help.." Quinn went to her mom. "How bad is it?" Kim swallowed. "Bad. He slit his writs and tried to slit his throat but he must have been too weak at that point." Quinn nodded. "I'l help him, don't worry. He'l be ok." Quinn took off running up the stairs, to TJ's room, going inside.

She had to keep her head, and keep composure. But there was blood everywhere. On the floor, the bed, the rugs. Any cloth or boxers that were lying around. Clint had loki's wrists in his hands, wrapped in two teee shirts but didn't look like they were working. She nodded to Clint, kneeling down to Loki as Clint let go of his hands. He was pale, so horribly pale as she opened the duffle bag, getting out gauze and peroxide and needles and stitching. She checked if Loki was even awake or aware. He wasn't. She looked up at Clint."First thing to do is stop the bleeding. Heres some gauze. Make a tourniquet on his arms and start putting pressure on his wrists. I have to clean up the excess blood." Clint nodded, getting to work creating tourniquets and putting pressure on the wounds. She started cleaning up the excess blood on him. "JARVIS, keep me alerted on his vitals." "of corse mam."

Once she cleaned up the blood Clint spoke. "I think he's bleeding stopped." She nodded as he gently took away the gauze strip's on his wrists. They were oozing a little but the major bleeding has stopped. She inspected it. "Shit. No wonder he bled out so fast." She got the stitching ready and started stitching his wrist up. Clint watched in amazement. "How do you know how to stitch?" She shrugged. "I've seen enough to get an idea plus I work with delicate things on the amour all the time. This isn't that difficult." Once the one wrist was stitched up, she put some antibiotic cream on it before putting the gauze on, wrapping it around several times. Then she did the other wrist then inspected his neck. There was a small line with a little blood coming out but nothing serious. She cleaned it off, putting some cream on it. "Help me get him to the lab. Theres a medical bed down there." Clint nodded, gently picking up Loki. Quinn made sure his wrists were by his chest and elevated.

Tony and Gage had gotten TJ to the sofa were he was still asleep but watching over him. Kim had changed and was down there petting TJ's hair as he slept when Clint and Quinn came from the elevator, carrying Loki to the small medical section of the lab. They laid him on the bed, covering him up and hooking up a heart monitor to him along with a breathing tube under his nose and a few other tubes. Gage watched Quinn in awe. She was covered in blood. Her face,, hands, clothing, same as Clint. But neither seemed to care as they helped Loki. Once Loki was laying in bed both looked at each other in some form of "what the hell just happened?" Gage nearly ran over to Quinn. "Are you ok?" She gave him a look. "I'm fine but I can't say the same for our God of Mischief. He lost a lot of blood. Were gonna have to burn half of TJ's room. There was blood everywhere." Clint spoke. 'Should we notify S.H.I.E.L.D? Or Coulson about this? They could help clean up the room.I mean any other place we call is gonna have some questions as to why we didn't call 911 and have a working tiny hospital in the lab." Tony sighed. "He's right. I'll call Agent, tell him everything." Quinn sighed, looking to Gage. "How's TJ doing?" "Still asleep. He must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night. Still out."Quinn smirked weakly. "He did have a date with Loki last night." Gage nodded, not getting it. Until he did. His eyes widened. "Oh." She chuckled. "How are you more innocent than me?"

After a few hours TJ was waking up, Tony sitting across from him. "Dad?" Tony smiled sadly. "Yeah. How you feeling? You've been out for a few hours." He sat up, stretching. "Not bad-" He stopped himself, remember why he was in the lab. He looked at Tony, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry. Loki told me how many I...I ...killed during his invasion." Tony reached his hand out, holding his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault he told you to do those things or put you under his control." "It wasn't his fault either. Not totally anyway. Theres a lot he's not telling us. Where is he?" Tony let out a breath. "I have some news you won't like about him." TJ was still, eyes wide, thinking of the worst. "He tried to kill himself today during his break down. Quinn and Clint helped him. He's down here in the medical section of the lab. He...he lost a lot of blood. He may be in a coma or may may wake up in a few hours." TJ felt his lip tremble but put his head in his hands before hos dad could see. He got his composure, standing and looking for Loki when he saw the hospital bed with him in it. He nearly ran over, looking him over, seeing his wrists bandaged up with gauze. Wires and monitors attached to him.

"I did this." Tony walked over to him. "Not everything is on your shoulders." "This is." TJ's lip trembled. "Those kids in the school, that woman... I left him alone in my room when he obviously shouldn't have been alone. I was just too caught up thinking of how many I killed, that everyone lied to me about it." Tony put his hand on his shoulder. "We did it to protect you. Anything we do, we do it to protect you and Quinn. Mom." He nodded, a few tears falling. "May I have some time alone with loki? I promise I won't do anything stupid." Tony nodded, kissing his head before walking out of the lab.

TJ sucked in a breath, gently holding Loki's hands, tears steadily falling. "God...Loki. I'm so sorry. I did this to you. If i wasn't so selfish..please just wake up. I don't know what to do if you don't." He stood there, holding Loki's pale hand to his cheek, sobbing like a child. Of all the times to realize he loves someone.

Once Quinn showered and cleaned herself of all the blood that got on her, she was feeling exhausted and drained. She was in new cloths, hair still wet as she walked out of her Private bathroom in her room. She saw Gage was sitting on her bed, waiting for her no doubt. Without needing asked she walked herself over into his arms that were open the moment she got close, nearly collapsing into him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He felt her shudder a few times, trying so hard not to break down. He kissed her head. "Hey, you did amazing today. When everyone else was in a panic, you knew what to do. Loki's alive thanks to you. I'm so damn proud of you princess." She started crying into his shoulder, gripping his shirt, heaving sobs into him. He kissed her head, unable to imagine the pain she must be feeling. She was able to feel the emotions of those around her, granted if shes close to them, Like TJ. He already knew she was literally taking his pain away thru her gift. But it wasn't taken away, it was absorbed. She absorbed all her brothers pain. All the fear, guilt that was eating away at him.

It was an hour and a half later that Coulson and his team showed up. Tony went to the door, shaking his hand. "I'd like to say it's nice to see you but every time I see you the world is ending." Coulson nodded in understanding. "It's nice to see you as well. Can you tell me what happened?" Tony let out a breath, looking to Kim and Clint in the living room, having a cup of tea before looking back at Coulson. "Loki tried to kill himself. Slit his wrists, a bloody mess." Skye stepped forward, frowning. "Is he ok?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, at the moment. He lost a lot of blood. Slit his wrists in TJ's room. According to him he had a small breakdown. Now it's not so small. We need help cleaning up and we can't just call 911 or whoever you call cause hey, this is Loki-" Coulson held up a hand, seeing how Tony was rambling. "I understand. We'l get on it right away." Coulson turned to Skye, fitz and Simmons. "Get the cleaning equipment out, Mr.Stark will escort you to the room." Fitz and Simmons both nodded before walking out. Skye looked back at Coulson. "Is it ok if i see Loki?" Coulson looked at Tony for an answer. Tony nodded. He trusted anyone Coulson hand picked. "Yeah. But I'll supervise." Skye smiled weakly before following him.

They got to the lab, Tony went in first. "Uh TJ, you up for visitors? Someone from Coulson's team wanted to see how Loki was doing." TJ was sitting by Loki's bed, he looked over, eyes red from tears. He looked back. "If you trust them, yeah." Tony signaled for Skye to walk inside. He stood out side the doors, watching as she looked around. She saw TJ. "Oh, i didn't know anyone else was down here." TJ nodded, standing. "Names TJ. That guy behind the doors is my dad." Skye nodded before getting back to the issue. "How is he doing? Loki I mean. I heard what happened." TJ let out a breath. "He's been out for 3 hours. He lost a lot of blood."

Skye walked closer but not daring touch. She had a hard time believing this was Loki, the trickster god. "Wow. This is really Loki isn't it?" "Yeah. Real deal isn't exactly what you think he is." She nodded. "I'm sorry, about this happening." He saw the look in her eye. "You've attempted, havnt you?" She looked over at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Yeah. Twice. Once I overdosed on medication and another i tried walking into oncoming traffic." TJ nodded, looking up at her. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's the past. It's over now. What about you?" TJ let out a breath. "Never attempted. Only thought about." "but arnt you like...super rich and live with super heroes?" TJ shrugged. "It's not as glamorous as everyone thinks it is.I mean I'm Tony Starks son. I live in his shadow whenever we go to a Gala or Expo." She nodded. "people expect you to be like him?" "Yeah.. Everyone but my own family." Skye smiled. "You got a good family then." TJ smiled softly. "Yeah. I do." He looked over at Loki, holding his hand. "I just hope he can realize they're his family too when he wakes up." Skye looked sadly to them, wishing there was more she could do. "I'm gonna go back to the team. It was nice meeting you." TJ nodded. "same." Skye walked out of the lab, Tony escorting her back up when suddenly TJ felt Loki's grip on his wrist, gripping as tightly as possible. He looked over, nearly gasping. "Loki." Loki was awake, eyes looking at him, pleading. Voice raspy as he spoke. "why... am ...I alive?"


	12. Chapter 12

_12 hours before Loki's attempt_

TJ was getting ready, trying to pick out something to wear, having various clothes laid out. Tony knocked on the door. "You decent?" TJ nearly jumped. He's never been this nervous over a date. "uh, yeah. Come in." Tony opened the door to his sons room, Clint behind him, chuckling. "Told you he was nervous wreck." Tony couldn't help the smile, crossing his arms. "Alright, you win." TJ gave a half glare. "Were you betting on me?" Tony chuckled. "No, he just...what exactly is the problem? You've never had a problem with dates." TJ gave him a look. "Well those wernt really dates as much as one night stands." Tony shook his head while Clint gave him a look. "You do know your 16 right?" TJ rolled his eyes. "No, I had no idea. Would you stop your joking and help me pick out something. I...I want this to mean something." Clint rose his eyebrows and Tony looked a little shocked. He smiled softly. "Lets see what you got."

Loki was in "lady loki" form as Quinn put it but she really had nothing to wear. She sighed, playing with her long dark hair wearing sweats and a hoodie. While Quinn and her mom tried to put something together. She was so nervous. "I don't even know what he sees in me. I mean, I tried to take over the world for Odins sake." Kim smiled, going through some of Quinns nicer cloths and dresses that were hidden behind tee shirt after tee shirt. "And what girl hasn't tried to do that?" Quinn smiled, rolling her eyes, sitting on her bed against the headboard, messing with her tablet, making blueprints or her amour. Loki blushed. Quinn suddenly spoke up. 'Honestly, I don't see what he sees in you either." Both her mom and Loki looked in shock before she continued. "But they see good in you, I'm starting to too." Loki blushed harder but seemed genuinely touched by it. "I am truly sorry for what I have done to your family." Kim walked over. "Hey, Loki, look at me." Loki looked up at Kim with watery green eyes. Kim smiled. "I know you've had an awful past. I know it's what lead you to do what you did and I don't blame you. It's in the past. Now it's time to get ready for a date." Loki swallowed, looking at all the different dresses and clothing.

TJ was pacing in the living room wearing a dark red button down shirt, sleeves rolled up with a black tie. Nice pants and shoes. He made sure for his wallet, phone, mints,condoms, lube. If it was going to go that far. It would all be up to Loki but either way, he's just glad he can show Loki how he's suppose to be treated. Crap, should he have gotten flowers? Do you even get flowers for a God? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, getting in a fighting stance before breathing out. Gage chucked. "Just me, you need to calm down before you give yourself a stroke." TJ sighed. "I know. It's just hard. I...I really, really want this to mean something. Loki's been put through shit his entire life. I want him to know that there is good in the world and that people actually fucking care about him." Gage gave him a serious look. "If i didn't know any better, I'd say you love him."

TJ groaned, hands going through his hair like his father often does when hes stressed. "Don't tell me that." Tony walked in, sipping his coffee. "Don't tell you what?" Gage smirked. "I think our TJ is in Love." Tony rose his eyebrows. "Oh." TJ groaned. "Can you stop? Please?" Clint was next to walk in. "Stop what?" Gage and Tony both spoke. "TJ's in love." TJ just banged his head against the wall semi-gently. "This isn't happening." "What isn't happening?" TJ shot up at the sight of Loki. She was gorgeous wearing a nearly black dress that went to her knees. "Loki...you...you look." Loki blushed, looking side to side. "I'm sorry if this dosnt appeal to you. I can find something else unless you've changed your mind-" "No! I mean no." TJ smiled nervously, pretending that his entire family wasn't watching him go out on his actual first date. "You look great! lets get going." He looked between his dad and mom who walked in during the middle of them talking. "We'll be back around midnight. If it's later, I'll let you know." Tony nodded. "You two have fun." TJ nodded, walking to Loki, taking her hand nervously then more securely when she held tighter, leading her to the garage. Kim smiled, watching. "He looks just like you when he's dressed like that." Tony smirked weakly. "Good genes?"

TJ picked out a nice car. Not too flashy but not to mini-van. A White BMW. He opened Loki's door before getting in the drivers side. Once he was in he couldn't help staring at her. Speaking more honestly now that they were alone. "God your gorgeous." Loki blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome as well tonight." TJ couldn't help the little smirk. Nerves ebbing away slowly. "Dinner or movie first?" Loki smiled nervously. "you chose. I have never been on a.."date" before. I have no idea what I am suppose to do." TJ leaned over, gently caressing the side of her face. "All you have to do is enjoy and keep looking beautiful." Loki blushed, smiling. "I can try." TJ kissed her cheek before starting the car, driving out of the garage.

He took her to the movie first, that way they had something to talk about during dinner. (genius he thinks on that move. He could totally out genius Quinn and his dad now) he parked, telling her to stay on her side. She looked nervous, almost scared when he told her that and he hated that. How many people hurt Loki so badly that even the kindest gestures are to be feared? He came around quickly, opening her door, holding his hand out. "Com'on, I got you." He smiled, wanting to put her at ease. She smiled weakly, feeling stupid for feeling so scared. She took his hand in hers, feeling how callused they were against her own. No doubt from so many different weapons and training. He held her hand, ignoring the few people starting to look over and put together that Yes, that was Tony Starks son on a date. She looked around, hearing muttering and people looking at them. He put his arm around her thin waist. "Just stay close to me. I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded, letting him lead. He took them to see Frozen. Something about a Disney anniversary showing...or something like that. He figured a cute cartoon could be perfect.

He got there tickets before the girl behind the counter could figure out who he was and went to the food stand inside the lobby, sighing in relief. "Least no one else seems to care I'm on a date. What do you want to eat?" Loki swallowed. "Oh, I'm not very hungry." TJ gave her a worried look. "You barely eaten anything all day." Loki smiled weakly, trying not to look as anxiety ridden as she felt. "I'm fine. Really. I'l make sure to eat at dinner." TJ gave her a look before accepting that. "A drink at least?" She sighed with relief that he let the issue go. "A drink would be lovely. A water please." TJ nodded, getting a few snacks for himself and a water for her before making his way into the theater, holding her hand.

They got a seat in the back,up against the wall. He wanted to be out of sight tonight. Just him and Loki. She drank some of her water but he could see her hands were shaky. He frowned, holding her free hand, feeling the slightest trembles. "Are you ok? Your shaking." She looked over at him before looking at her hand. She honestly didn't even realize she was shaking. "Sorry. I must have eaten less than I thought." He handed her over a snack. "Here. It will bring your blood sugar back up." She took larg-ish bag of M&M's that were open, nodding. Suddenly the lights darkened and the trailers were starting. His hand was on her thigh, gently trailing his hand up and down, trying to get some kind of sign of how far she wanted things to go. He got his answer when she looked over with a small smirk, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You are lucky I chose this form and not my other or else this would be very obvious what your doing to me." He smirked, kissing her cheek and neck before realizing the movie is on. He kept his hand on her thigh while watching the screen, ignoring his own growing hardened member.

Sexual tension didn't last long. About half way through "do you want to build a snow man?" Loki was already in tears. He moved to holding her hand, handing her kleenx out of his pocket that he brought. Clint always taught him to be prepared for any situation. She sniffled,taking the kleenex, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. This movie has me so emotional." TJ smiled sadly. "It's ok. Disney movies do that to even the most harden adult." She gave a little smile before going back to watching the movie. The tears stopped for a bit until "let it go" came on and she couldn't help but relate a little too well to Elsa's problems.

Once the movie was over she wiped her eyes and blew her nose into the tissue. "I am so sorry. I must have ruined this date with my damn emotions." TJ smiled. "It's gonna take a lot more than few tears to ruin a date with the girl...guy...God of my dreams." Loki chuckled lightly at that before looking over at him. "Thank you. Now, how about dinner?"

Once both were in the car, she nearly pounced on him, crashing her lips to his. He melted, moaning into it before pushing her back enough to speak. "No dinner?" She smirked. "You are my dinner." If he wasn't hard before, he was achingly hard now. He let out a breath, trying to keep his composure. "Lets get somewhere private. I'd rather a police officer didn't catch us." She smirked, sitting back in her seat, feeling up and down his thigh, a little too close (or not close enough) to his cock.

He started the car with shaking hands, nearly speeding out of the parking lot. He got them to the back of a seemingly abandoned building, parking the car quickly, turning off the lights. He leaned over, grabbing her by the back of her head, hands tangling in black hair, crashing lips to the others. She moaned, opening her mouth to accept him. He happily deepened the kiss, bringing her back into his lap. She straddled him, feeling his aching member through his pants, rubbing on her wet panties. She started kissing his neck, grinding down on him, moaning softly. He held an ass check in each hand, letting her grind a while before it was becoming too much. He gasped, pushing her a little. "Stop...stop...I don't want to come yet. And not in these pants. They're dry clean only. I don't want to explain to my dad why they need dry cleaned." She smirked, moving to the back. He pressed a button, making the back seats lay down, giving them more room.

She smirked, sitting in the middle, starting to take her dress off. He didn't waste time going back there to help her. He got the rest of the dress off, putting it on the passenger seat, before kissing her neck, starting to take her bra off. "Loki...are you a virgin?" She smirked weakly. "In this form, yes." He nodded, stopping a moment. "You know, first time may hurt?" She frowned softly. "I didn't. I've never done anything in this form. Not much anyway." He nodded. "I can't tell you exactly but I know it may hurt. Some kind of barrier that breaks before sex can really start happening. If you want to stop it's fine." She shook her head, her eyes welling up. Her hands reach for his shirt, scared he would run away. "No. I want you. I want my first time with you. Before-" She stopped herself there. She was about to say  _before someone else takes it_. But that was going into her past and she did not want to talk about that right now. She swallowed. "Before I lose you." He frowned, cupping her face. "You're not gonna lose me. Not ever. I..I really care about you and I'm not gonna leave you." She felt her eyes well up before crashing her lips to his. "I want you TJ. Please. I..."She looked away before looking back in his eyes. "I really care about you too." He smiled softly, kissing her, holding her close. "ok. Lay down then. I want to make you feel amazing." She did as was told, laying down. He took off her bra and panties, leaving her nude and beautiful. He wanted to explore every inch of porcelain skin.

He kissed her, deeply. His hands exploring her body, feeling her breasts, her small waist, her ass while she helped take his tie off and shirt, throwing them to the front of the car. He got his wallet out before getting his pants off, getting the lube and condom out. She smirked. "You were prepared?" He blushed, his hand going through his hair. "Gotta be prepared for everything." She smiled, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, straddling her waist, feeling her tense a moment. He kissed her neck. "shh...it's alright. We're gonna go slow." She nodded. He kissed her neck, gently suckling on the skin. She bit her lip, wiggling just a bit with the pleasure. It was all new to her. He smirked, gently kneading a breast in one hand, moving down to suckle on a nipple. She arched into it, moaning, biting her lip. He lifted up. "Stop biting your lip, I want to hear you." She stopped, panting, letting out breathy moans. He went back to suckling on a nipple, switching between kneading and suckling on each one before moving down, wanting to get her as hot and bothered as humanly possible.

He could already smell her slick making him even harder than he was if that was even possible. He kissed down her stomach, gently spreading her legs open. He lifted up. "Loki, if you don't like something, tell me. Ok?" She nodded, breathing heavily. He took a breath before lowering his head between her legs, gently suckling first on her clit, testing her waters. He felt her tense and gasp but didn't seem bad. It seemed like a good reaction. He continued suckling, licking around the folds and she was wet. She was nearly dripping. He groaned,getting his tongue as far inside her as he could, holding her thighs, licking up every drop. She moaned, arching into him. "Oh Gods...TJ...don't stop..." He smirked, suckling on her hole, making her whine and thrust her hips, wanting friction.

She moaned, hands going down to gripping his head to her, hands tangling in dark hair. "TJ...ahh...I...I think I'm..gonna come..oh Gods.." He just held her hips to his face, licking up every drop that she was steadily dripping, suckling on her hole, his tongue licking all around. She moaned and whined so loudly, gripping his hand tightly. Then her come was on his tongue and he moaned, having to pull away, panting. God he was so close to coming already. She frowned, panting. "Is something wrong? You pulled away very fast." He smirked, leaning over her, kissing her deeply. She moaned, tasting herself on his lips. He pulled away. "Nothings wrong. It was just too much. I nearly came just eating you out." She blushed but smirked softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Then why not get on with the show?"

He kissed her while getting the condom from his wallet and quickly putting it on then getting the lube, putting some on his two fingers, gently inserting his two fingers into her. She moaned. "Oh...it's so sensitive right now. I could come again from barely anything." He smirked, kissing her neck, thrusting his fingers in and out, preparing her for his cock. "Good. Mmm you're so tight. You really are a virgin." She panted but smirked up at him. "I want you to get on deflowering me." A particular hard thrust of his fingers and her eyes rolled back. "Oh Gods...I need you inside me...please." He groaned, taking his fingers away, and and lining himself up, holding her close. "Relax. It might hurt but will go away." She nodded. He kissed her cheek, thrusting inside, slowly. He bit his lip, feeling her warm heat surrounding him. She bit her lip. So far it didn't hurt as much as he said but it may have been from all the prep. She nearly moaned as he was almost totally inside but she could feel him hit the barrier he told her about. She suddenly got very nervous. He saw this. He looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek. "We don't have to do this. You can say no at anytime and I'll stop." She nodded. "keep going." TJ nodded, pulling out before pushing back in, harder this time, feeling the barrier break. She tensed, crying out. "ahh.." She tried not to let her tears show. He kissed her face, neck, lips. She whimpered. "It hurts." "I know baby. I'm sorry. Tell me when to move." She swallowed, letting her body adjust and not be haunted by awful flashbacks.

Once the pain cleared she kissed his neck. "Move." He kissed her lips, starting to move in and out of her. Slowly, steady. Gaining speed. She moaned as he gripped her hips, getting a better angle. She gasped, moaning. "Oh Gods...more..harder.." He groaned, holding her tighter, going harder. She moaned, coming hard around him. "ahh TJ!..." He felt her tense around him, milking his own orgasm out of him, pooling in the condom. He moaned into her neck, holding her close, riding it out. Once they were spent, he looked in her eyes. "So...that was good?" She smiled, kissing him. "Very good. Now how about dinner."

_Present time_

He stood, looking at Loki, nearly glaring. Loki glared himself. "TJ...Why am I alive? I made sure to cut deep enough-" "Shut up." Loki swallowed, looking away. TJ continued. "Why would you do that?" Loki looked at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. "You deserved better." "Bullshit." Loki looked up in shock. Did he not believe him? TJ's eyes softened. "I don't want anyone else. I..." His eyes watered,holding Loki's hand gently, looking at the bandage wrapped around it. "I love you." Loki felt like he was punched in the chest, his breath escaping as his eyes watered. "You shouldn't. I only cause pain. And suffering. I am a monster. I have hurt your family so much." "But that wasn't your fault. Now was it? What arnt you telling me?" Loki swallowed, a few tears going down his face as he looked away. "Odin. He abused me my entire life. For the smallest things. He would say I was paying for past mistakes even when I didn't know what they were. I would take an orange and I would get 50 lashings. I ate cake once and he forced me to vomit it up. I was only fed bread, water and occasionally meat. He would whip me often or cut me for the smallest misdeed. The guards would always have their way with me. He ignored my screams. Thought I was making up stories. Once I saw an opening, I took it. Thanos found me. Promised me food, shelter, protection, if i would do as he asks." TJ had to go to holding the bars of the hospital bed as he gripped it in anger.

He couldn't believe how horrible Odin was, the guards. Thanos. He wanted to kill them all. Loki continued, tears running down his face. "He told me what Odin did to me.I was once older, more...evil I suppose. He changed me into an infant, gave me a second chance. Thought if he could start over I would be good. He made me attempt to force Quinn to be my queen. He wanted me to take over earth so he would have a place to rule. My only true choice in this was taking over your mind. So if when I die I was at least able to be with you." TJ raised an eyebrow. "Be with me?" Loki smiled sadly. "We met once before. At your families wedding. You befriended me. We were only toddlers. You danced with me and fed me food of every sort. It was the best night of my life."

TJ frowned, remembering it but it was fuzzy. "That's when Odin forced you to throw up the cake?" Loki nodded. "Yeah." TJ took both of Loki's shoulders before forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Everything you said, Odin, Thanos. That was their fault. It wasn't you. You can still change, can still do good in this world." Loki's lip trembled, tears falling. TJ continued. "No matter how horrible you feel about yourself, come to me, talk to me or dad or anyone in this house. We've all been through shit. We've been to hell and back. We know how it is. But it is never, ever ok for you to leave me like that." TJ ducked his head before Loki could see his lip trembling before kissing him gently, holding his head. "I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me like that again," Loki whimpered, nodding. "I won't. I love you too. I always have." TJ then hugged him, hiding his face in his neck, letting Loki cry in his chest, hiding from the world. He vowed to do whatever it takes to help Loki and to protect him.


	13. Chapter 13

Simmons, Fitz and Skye were all in Hazmat suits, putting blood soiled clothing in bags, rugs, anything that had blood on it. A few other S.H.I.E.L.D agents carrying the furniture out so they could scrub the floor. Fitz and Simmons were rolling up the area rug while Skye looked around for anything with blood on it. Fitz was speaking. "Can't belive that Loki did this. What God tries to kill itself?" Simmons spoke up, helping roll up the blood soaked rug. "Well actually there are several Gods and Goddesses that committed suicide. For insistence-" Skye spoke up."Don't think thats what he means Simmons. He means Loki was always pictured as strong and powerful and evil...and...he's the God of lies for a reason." Fitz sighed. "It's just selfish. They don't even realize who there leaving when they do it." Simmons frowned. "When they attempted not all are of clear mind. Pain and suffering clouds judgment. We all know that." Skye nodded, looking away, wondering how Loki was doing. Skye sighed as two burly S.H.I.E.L.D agents carried the rug out. "I'll go get the bucket ready."

Coulson was in the kitchen with Kim, Clint and Gage. Quinn was checking over Loki as Tony walked in the kitchen with a sad smile. "He's awake." Kim sighed in relief. "Thank god. I was so worried." Tony nodded. "TJ said he would talk to us later about him." Phil nodded. "Quinn showed exceptional skill and medical knowledge today. Has she taken classes?" Kim shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Could be just her health class in school." Tony sipped his coffee before speaking. "Shes also a fast learner, probably learned half that knowledge just from Gage and clint or other doctors. Lord knows we've been to enough hospitals."

Phil nodded. "Whatever the case I think it would benefit her greatly if she continued along that path." Kim smiled. "What? As a doctor?" "The world could use more doctors like her. Strong willed, smart, dosnt sugar coat. S.H.I.E.L.D even has medical facilities she could learn at, she'd be in her element." Tony looked at Kim, wanting an answer. Kim looked at Phil. "What about school?" "She can graduate early and get started as early as she likes. She would live in the dorms, about four years,like a normal collage unless she chooses to specialize then that would be another four. In that case arrangements can be made to be home more, find her a job in her field." Kim and Tony smiled but Phil could see it was a bitter sweet smile, their baby was growing up. "We'll talk to her about it."

Quinn sighed, looking at the monitors then hooking a drip up to Loki's arm. "I'm putting you on a drip to get fluids back in you. I can't exactly give you a blood transfusion seeing as your not human." TJ spoke up, watching. "Why can't he just...you know have a Gatorade?" She looked over at her brother. "There's a chance he could be sick. His body is weak right now and went through a shock of blood loss." Loki nodded. "I understand." He looked at the IV in his arm then to the bag of clear fluid. Quinn continued. "Sometime when your better though I think it would be a good idea to take some of your blood, test it, type it." Loki frowned. "Type it? What in the nine realms do you mean?"

TJ smiled. "On earth there's different types of blood. Some are common, some rare, some get along with all." "And I'd like to see if any earth blood gets along with yours-" Loki nodded. "So next time I am injured and lose blood, you'll be prepared." "Exactly." TJ raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you learn all this? Been Marathoning House?" She gave him a look. "Your so funny I forgot to laugh. Actually school. It's not your normal health class, it's a lot more advanced,nearly medical school advanced. I just happen to excel in it. And have a tiny hospital in the lab because our dads a billionaire in medical equipment." TJ smirked weakly. "Yep." She gave him a look. "Don't you look at me like that, I saved your boyfriends life." TJ smiled, holding Loki's hands. "I know. I..." He sighed. "Thank you." Quinn smiled softly. "Anytime." Then she smirked. "But the next time will cost you."

Unknown to them a car was sitting a distance away from the house. One with binoculars, both men in cameo. One sighed. "Seriously, why are here? Why can't we just barge in, grab the girl and be done with it?" "Because there's two bodyguards, third if you count the son and fucking Iron Man is in there. No thank you." "ok, fine, we don't just barge in. We...greet them. Like were new neighbors and we bring them cookies laced with some kind of sleeping poison and boom." The one holding the binoculars looked over at him. "What are you smoking?" He shrugged. "Just an idea. Better than sitting here doing nothing." "Well this sitting here and doing nothing is called "reconnaissance" and it's actual military work. I know, we've been watching them for weeks but we need to find a pattern in them, get the girl while shes alone." The other shook his head. "This is stupid. Why can't General Black just let his son go? I know what the rules are, I get that but damn we all want out and he's the only one that did. Alive I mean. And he's living a good life, has a good girlfriend. Why can't we let him be?" "Because General Black will kill us." "oh. Right."

Quinn went up to the kitchen with one thing on her mind...well two. One of them was coffee. The other was wither or not she would ever have sex with Gage again. After their last try he never talked about it or tried anything. And as much as she hates the memories, she wants to be with him again more. She was brought out of her thoughts, nearly blushing as she saw her whole family plus Coulson in the kitchen. "Hi." Phil nodded his head. "Hello Miss.Stark,How are you doing after all this?" She smiled weakly, making her way to the coffee maker. "Fine. Loki's doing well,I have him on fluids right now. Didn't want to risk it coming back up." "That's actually what I'd like to talk to you about." Quinn frowned. "What? Am I in trouble because I'm not a doctor or something?" Tony smiled. "No. Nothing like that." Phil continued, telling her about how amazing she would be as a doctor, about SH.I.E.L.D's medical facilities she could learn at for four years, dorm and food included and she could visit home at anytime when she was free.

If she wanted to specialize, that would be another four years with arrangements made. She let out a breath. "I...I don't know what to say. You think I have what it takes to be a doctor?" Kim smiled. "Of corse we do sweetie. But of corse you can do whatever you like. You don't have to do this. It's just an option." Quinn nodded. "I do want to save the world. I'll...I'll think about it. I just want to get through school first." "Understood." Phil spoke. She looked around. "Wheres Gage?" Tony shrugged. "Think he said he went out for a jog." 

Gage had knew their car was out there for the whole day but never got a chance to confront them. JARVIS informed him that this car had been sitting out here every day and leaving everyday for three weeks. When asked why JARVIS didn't inform them was because they were not a threat. They carried no weapons or poisons of any sort. He snuck around, going around the back of the car so the man with binoculars wouldn't see him. He recognized them as men from his old unit. Older now but still the same. He remembered being friends with them, few that agreed with him to leave. He hated himself for what he was about to do. When they weren't looking he went to the passenger side, opening the door quickly and grabbing him around his neck in a choke  hold. The other jumped out of the car. "Whoa, stop man!" Gage glared. "No. I know why you're here. You've been watching us for weeks. You want to hurt my girlfriend to get to me. Well I'm not gonna let that happen." The man in his arm struggled for air, struggling weakly. The other swallowed in fear. "Look Christian-" "Thats not my name!" Gage nearly growled out. "That man is dead. My Name is Gage Smith and you are not going to take Quinn or anyone of this family. Send General black this message."

With his free hand he got his knife, stabbing the man in his arm in his stomach before letting him fall, catching his shirt and starting to pound his head against the car window. The glass broke after the third hit but he continued, beating him senseless against the door. Before switching to fists, punching him, feeling every bone in his face break, tissue and blood leaking out like water. After one more hard hit he threw the man through the broken window and into he back seat. He opened the door, getting his knife out, ripping the dead mans shirt and writing on his chest. "Nice Try." The man watching was in utter horror. Gage was covered in blood, spattered to his face, hands covered, clothing covered and splattered as he got out of the car, slamming it shut. The man staring ran for the drivers side, starting the car and speeding off, fast as he could leaving Gage panting and watching the car drive off, dripping knife in hand. "Gage?" He tensed, turning around, seeing Quinn. She swallowed down her fear, not expecting this when she went looking for him. "What did you do?"


	14. Chapter 14

How she managed to sneak him into the lab was unknown to her. She was downright terrified with worry. Since she found him he hasn't said a word. Just void. She wondered if it was PTSD at it's horrible best. She was so glad Loki was asleep and where Loki is TJ is. She sat him down, getting blood on her hands from him. She swallowed, getting more worried. He hasn't reacted except letting him lead her.

She looked him over, looking for any cuts. "At least it isn't any of your blood." She just gave him a look, wanting a reaction of...something. Anger, fear, tears...something. He sat stoic as she let out a breath. "I'm gonna have to cut your clothe off. Hope they weren't your favorite." She walked away, needing scissors and clothing for him to change into. She sighed, not wanting to leave him totally alone. "JARVIS, can you call Clint down here?" "Of corse mam." She let out a shaky sigh, her hand going through her hair, accidentally smearing blood on the side of her face. This day was slowly becoming too much. Even with the anxiety medication she could feel the shakes starting. She walked closer to him, trying one more thing to get him to react.

To get him out of his mind. She held both sides of his face, not caring about the blood. Her eyes watered seeing the void in his eyes. "Baby, please. Whatever happened, it's ok. I still love you. I..." Her breath hitched. "I don't care what you did. You're still my knight. And I need you." A tear ran down her face. She saw his eyes water, looking up at her. She smiled sadly, shakily. "There's my knight." His lip trembled before leaning into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he cried into her chest, hands curling into his chestnut hair. Her own breath hitched. "shh. It's ok. It'l be ok." "Quinn?" She turned her head slightly to see Clint down here.

Clint walked over, frowning and worried about his little brother. "Quinn...what happened?" She shook her head. "I don't know but he hasn't spoken yet. This is the most reaction I've gotten out of him, he was just void to the world and I didn't know what to do. So I called you cause I know you could help-" She nearly jumped when she felt Clint's hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. You're rambling. Why don't you go upstairs, calm down-" "I don't want to leave him, I could use my powers to help him." She said in a rush. Damn her anxiety really was getting to her. Clint shook his head. "Not in your state. You already helped TJ today with them. How about you use your super powers later when you're calm?" She nodded, gently prying herself away from Gage who just kept looking at the ground. She kept looking at Gage before looking at Clint. "Take care of him. Let me know if he needs me." Clint nodded. "I will. Now go relax. You've done enough today."

She gave one final look to Gage before heading to the elevator to avoid her parents. Once she was gone he sighed, standing in front of Gage and slapping his face, hard. Gage was suddenly ready to attack, nearly punching Clint out. Clint was expecting this, grabbing his fits. "There. Are you done with your tantrum?" Gage glared, panting heavily from the shock. "They've been watching our house for three weeks, and we didn't know." Clint raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Gage got out of Clints hold, looking at the ground.

"Some of Blacks goons. Two from his unit. I sent him a message to get them the fuck away from here." "So you mean you killed them?" "Just the one. Maybe it'll make them think twice before attempting anything like that again." Clint gave him a serious look. "You ok? Seriously? Is any of that blood yours?" Gage shook his head. "No." Clint looked him up and down. "Shit. How did you manage to get that much blood on you?" Gage started taking off his shirt, wrapping it in a ball. "I banged his head into the car until his brains came out then punched him til he was unrecognizable then I carved on his chest." Clint gave him a look. "ok rambo that might be enough for today. Go get a shower and see your girlfriend. Shes worried sick about you. I'll bring you some clothes." Gage sighed. "Until you slapped me I was...I was there. Again. Her talking to me was...fuzzy at best but I somehow knew it was her for a few seconds." Clint frowned. "Have you thought about help?" Gage shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. This is rare. Havnt had a flashback this bad since I first came to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll be fine." Clint nodded. "Until I see your fine I'll be out here waiting." Gage rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He made his way to the showers.

Tony nodded, letting out a sigh. TJ was done talking about exactly why Loki is the way he is. He looked over at TJ. "I'm sorry he went through all that. If he was the same person I fought I would have said he deserved it but changed infant...he's a whole nouther person. Should we expect breakdowns like these often?" TJ shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I just know maybe he shouldn't be alone." Tony looked to the ground. "I hate asking this but since Loki didn't get to play out the whole "take over the world thing" again, will Thanos try to wage war with earth? Will he come back?" TJ shrugged. "Probably. I don't know when thoough. I don't even know if he truly gives a shit about earth as much as a place to rule. He could always find another one to try to take over earth." Tony nodded. "We should let Coulson know this. That he would feel slightly more comfortable with Loki living in our house."

TJ nodded. "Good idea. I'll tell him." "Tell me what?" Coulson came from around the corner. TJ and Tony both looked. TJ sighed. "There could be another invasion or war with earth." TJ told him Loki's new life story and how Thanos could be coming to wage war. "I mean, there's nothing set in stone, this is all "Could bes" and "maybes." but there's a real possibility that Thanos won't be too happy once he finds that Loki's plan failed." Coulson nodded. "Understood. Well ask around, do some searching to find all we can about this Thanos. And with Loki, I can find a good S.H.I.E.L.D Psychologist, give you the reference and number to call." Tony nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Gage ran a towel through his hair before getting the clean clothes Clint left for him. Once changed in just jeans and an old green lantern tee shirt. "JARVIS, wheres Quinn at?" "On the balcony sir." Gage nodded, making his way there. "Thanks." He made his through the hall and past the living room, waving to Coulson before seeing Quinn in the window, mug in hand. He got to the door, walking outside carefully. "Hey princess.." She turned, eyes wide, putting her mug down and walking over to him. "Are...you...your ok?"

Gage nodded. "Yeah. I'm...no.." He sighed. "I'm not ok." He frowned, continuing, reaching out to hold her hand. "Sometimes during battle or a kidnapping I have to fight off a flashback and I have nightmares every night. Every night since I got out. But thats ok. Because as long as i have you to anchor me back down to reality, I'll be ok." She smiled, holding both his hands, one hand coming to wipe away her tears. "God your such a sap."He chuckled, eyes watery, bringing both arms around her, holding her close. "I'm your sap." She smiled up at him. "Yeah. You are. Now kiss me" He chuckled. "Well if I have to."He leaned down, holding her close, kissing her softly, gently deepening. She smiled into the kiss. She broke the kiss, fighting off her nerves. "How about we take this somewhere Private?" He raised an eyebrow, still nervous to start anything that goes too far. Last time they tried making love she went straight into a flashback. He hoped this time could be different.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki was finally off bed rest with bandages still wrapped around his wrists. It will be a while til he can go without them. He just hated how they stood out. Like they were mocking him. Mocking his pain. He was dressed in an elbow length green shirt with black jeans. Some hair pulled back in a small pony tail. He just kept staring at his wrists, not realizing TJ was behind him in the lab. Or had forgotten. TJ had helped him out of bed and brought him clothes. TJ walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Loki jumped, turning. "Oh...sorry...I got so lost in thought. I forgot you were here." TJ smiled. "You're fine. What were you thinking about that got you so lost?" He gently put his arm around his shoulders, holding him protectively. Loki shook his head, lowing his arms, other hand holding his other elbow. "It's stupid."TJ gently tipped Loki's head up.

"Hey, if it has you this lost, I want to know." Loki felt his eyes water, looking away then looking at his wrists that were wrapped in bright white gauze. "It's like they're mocking me. They stand out. I feel like if i walk into a room everyone will stare and wonder and mock." Loki hand't realized tears were falling, lip trembling. TJ brought him in for a hug, holding him gently. "shh thats not stupid at all. I promise, no one is going to stare at them. They won't even care." Loki just hid in his chest, scared to face the world and the family.

Gage took Quinn to his room. She sat on the bed, looking like she was waiting for him to make a move. He sighed, hands on his hips. "So what brought this on?" She smirked, he could tell she was trying to be tempting. And in any other situation. She would be. She was gorgeous. Her long, dark hair was over her shoulder, her shirt showed off her breasts nicely (but still modest) and he wasn't even going to go on about her ass in those pants. She shrugged, smirk still on her face. "Just miss you inside me." Gage gave her a look. "Remember the last time you thought you were ready? You went into a flashback." She looked away. "I can do better." He shook his head. "Do you hear yourself. You're not a prostitute or a whore. You went through a traumatic experience, it's natural to be scared." She half glared. "I never said i was scared."

He gave her a stern look, stepping closer. "You were raped Quinn," He saw her look away, sitting up straighter. He had to get through to her just how serious a situation that is. Still is."Violated and you nearly died. If we hadn't gotten there in time you wouldn't even be here. You saying you'renot scared. Thats bullshit and you know it." He glared softly, seeing her eyes water, looking up at him, trying with all her might to be angry, pissed off at him for pressing on a nerve like that.

She spoke, her voice thick. "I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'll never get past this, that I'll never get to be with you again." Her face softened. "I want to make love with you again. I want to show you how much I love you. I don't want this to hold me back from living my life." Gage sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. He felt her shaking under his fingertips. "Then we'll do it right. None of this rushing in head first. We'll go slow and I'll do whatever it takes for you to know that I'm not gonna hurt you, that I'm only there to make you feel good.. So think it over and then come to me, tell me what I should do to help you." She nodded, a few tears falling. "ok."

Loki finally made he's way upstairs, sitting in the living room by the window reading. TJ was in the kitchen with his parents, having a well deserved coffee. He told them Loki's thoughts. Kim frowned. "We would never do anything like that. Or say anything. We've all been through a lot. Why would he think we would mock him?" TJ frowned. "He's been abused all his life, pretty severely. He...he's grown up thinking he's worthless." Tony frowned. "I know that feeling." Kim frowned, her hand going to hold her husbands. She looked over. "I have an idea, if you'd like to help me." TJ perked up. "What is it?" She smiled weakly. "Maybe we could make him some leather cuffs. That way it just looks like he's wearing stylish cuffs instead of gauze. But they can go over the gauze while he heals." TJ smiled. "That would be great. I can go buy material." Kim smiled. "I'll come with you, we could even make them while were out." TJ grinned. "Oh this will be fun." Tony smiled. "I can keep an eye on him." Kim smiled. 'I'll get my purse and we can go." TJ nodded, he always had his phone and wallet on him because of the situations they get into. He dosnt want to be without one if he ends up stranded in the middle of nowhere.

One Kim and TJ left on their mission to make Loki feel better, Tony decided to suck it up and talk to Loki, get to know the new him. Bond a little. He took his mug of coffee with him, bringing a cup of tea for Loki. He just knew Loki was a tea kind of guy. He got closer to the couch. "uh here. I brought you some tea." Loki looked up from his book, seeing Tony there with a cup of tea being handed to him. "Oh. Thats very kind of you." Tony smiled weakly, setting it down on the table. "I figure you're a tea kind of guy." Loki sighed. "I am not one for coffee but the rest of your family drink it down like water." Tony chucked weakly. Then Loki frowned. "Why are you being so kind to me? I have done nothing to deserve this."

Tony frowned, sitting close to him but still a small distance away. "We know about your family history. What Odin did. Thanos." Loki glared weakly. "I do not need your pity. Or anyone elses." Tony frowned. "We're not pitying you. We're... sympathetic. We've been to hell and back. We know what it's like to be abused and kicked when your down. I know what it's like to have a father that dosnt give a shit about you. But I turned out...semi-ok." Loki let out a he could open up a little to him. "Odin, he said he was making me pay for past mistakes. I didn't even know what they were. I was only to be fed bread, water, some meat. He was strict and ruled with an iron fist. At least with his family. If Thor intervened on my behalf, to save me, he threatened to take away his hammer again and his way to midguard. I snuck an orange once and I got 30 lashings. I would often try to run away, to the library on the other side of the palace. I..."

His eyes watered. "The guards would catch me there and threaten to take me to Odin for lashings or beatings. I offered myself to them instead of facing that whip again. But then after that they would have me whenever they like." Tony gently laid a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to be supportive. Loki cleared away a few tears. "Odin would ignore my screams, ignore how guards slipped into my room. When I went to your familes wedding and TJ befriended me." Tony smiled weakly. Remembering when TJ was just a toddler. "I remember that." Loki smiled sadly."He fed me so many different delicious foods. But once we had to leave, I...I was so scared. I knew Odin had seen what I did. When Thor and I got back home, Odin forced me to vomit up all the food I ate for 45 minutes." Tony frowned. "Jesus. Thats horrible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Odin was such a...dickbag to you. But your with good people now that care about you. No ones gonna hurt you here or make fun of any pain your going through." Tony sighed. "My dad, he was more neglectful then anything. He was never there for...anything. Always had something better to do. And when he was home he was drinking and I would try to show him an invention or experiment I did. And I would get a slap to the face and told it wasn't good enough. If it was a really bad night, sometimes he would push me down, kick me until I was unconscious or someone would pull him away." Loki frowned. "This home seems filled with bad pasts." Tony smiled sadly. "Yeah. It does. That just means more people you can talk to. Trust me. They'll listen. ...so what are you reading?"

TJ held the wrist cuffs in his hands. They were a dark green with golden stitching and black laces to adjust them. He smiled, still sitting in the car, his mom holding the gift box in the drivers seat. "Mom, these are amazing." "Do you think he'll like them?" TJ smiled. "I think he'll love them." He placed them in the box, they both quickly wrapped it in happy looking wrapping paper. He got out of the car, his mom holding the gift. As they made their way upstairs they heard laughing. TJ smiled, looking in the living room, seeing Tony talking with Loki and Loki was...laughing. Softly but laughing. TJ wanted to cry in happiness and relief. He and his mom stepped into the room, he walked a littler faster to Loki, putting his arm around him. "Hey, we got you something." Loki frowned. "You didn't have to get me anything." TJ smiled.

"Think of it as a home warming gift." Tony looked at the box as Kim handed it to Loki. He swallowed, looking at the gift, gently starting to open it. He opened the box, looking at the custom cuffs inside. "What...what are these?" TJ got one out. "May I see your wrist?" Loki gently lifted one up, gauze standing stark against his skin. TJ gently put it around his wrist, adjusting it. "There. That way no one has to see your bandages." Loki stared at them, his eyes watering as he looked up at TJ, Kim and Tony. "I do not deserve this." Tony smiled sadly. "Yes you do. TJ told us you didn't like how your gauze and bandages stick out and how you didn't like that. So they made these." Loki looked down at the cuffs. "There beautiful. I will cherish these." TJ smiled, kissing his cheek. "We care so much about you. Never question that." Loki nodded, leaning into him, letting himself relax for the first time in all his 17 years of living. He was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn didn't like this one bit. School was starting again and thus was a new school she would be the super smart outcast cause

A) she dosnt know anyone. Her shyness will come out full force. She just knows it.

B) she knows people will bring up the tabloids. She dosnt want to talk to anyone about that.

C) she wasn't even able to go to an advanced high school. The closest one was 57 miles away. That was just too much time just to have school work up to her speed.

Least this way she can learn normal teenager life. And for once her and TJ will be in the same school. Which will be nice. Someone to hide behind when attention became too much. Also Loki was going but not as Loki. Her name was Lucy and she was some exchange student from...somewhere in Europe. And she was staying with their family.

Quinn sighed, looking at her clothes thrown over her bed. As much as she hated the thought of entering a high school. Again. She did want to make some good impression. But she had nothing to wear. She was pacing back and fourth, trying to figure it out. There was a knock on the door, Gage walking in, chuckling. "So Lucy is all set up for tomorrow." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of corse she is, shes never set foot in a high school and yet shes ready." She ran her hands through her hair stressfully, grumbling. Gage walked closer, taking one of her hands, holding it. "Hey, calm down. You're gonna be fine." She frowned. "I have nothing to wear that isn't ready for a gala or ready for the lab." He gave her a look. "I'm sure you have something. Just...be yourself." She groaned. "Yeah. Cause that always goes so well." "You can't just wear a tee shirt and jeans?" "I could but then I'd be stoned to death by the local valley girls." He gave her a look. "I'm sure you will not be stoned." "You don't know that." He sighed. "Lets see what you have then."

Lucy was in TJ's room, looking over the clothes they bought her for the school year. She looked over a dress that was plaid, worn with a long sleeve collard, white shirt and the dress went to her knees with black flats. It hugged every curve and her dark hair went to her shoulders, laying nicely. She let out a breath. "How do I look?" She didn't need the gauze anymore for her wrists but she still felt better wearing the leather cuffs TJ and Kim had given her. He looked her up and down. "I hope we have every class together." She turned. "Why is that?" "So others know you're mine. There gonna be hitting on you non-stop." She frowned, blushing. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I doubt anyone will even notice me." TJ frowned, getting up off his bed. It's been a few weeks since the suicide incident. He went to her, arm around her. "Why do you think that?" She looked away. "I'm nothing."

He tilted her head up to look at him. "Hey, don't you ever say that about yourself again. You have so much worth, you have no idea." He saw her eyes water. He smiled sadly. "If we weren't dating I'd be battling every guy in the school just to talk to you. You have no idea how gorgeous you are." She shook her head, looking at her leather clad wrists. "I'm not gorgeous. I'm nothing. I am a broken person." He gently took the leather cuffs off her, feeling her tense. She dosnt like seeing the fresh scars. He took one in each hand, kissing each one. He let out a shuddering breath, looking in her eyes. "I love you Loki. I love you so much and I don't care if your a guy, girl or alien or broken. I love you just the way you are." She sniffled, a few tears falling, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I do not deserve you. I love you too. I do not know what I would be without you and your family."

Kim sighed, drinking her tea in bed, Tony saw the look in her eyes. "Everything ok?" She let out a breath. "Do you think Quinn and Loki will be ok in school? They've never gone to a...normal high school. Loki's never been to one." Tony sighed. "Well they do have TJ there. But...high school is rough on anyone. We can only hope for the best." Kim frowned. "I suppose so."

Quinn couldn't sleep. At all. She had an outfit picked out but she sighed, getting out of bed, putting her tablet down and going to the kitchen. She knew Gage was on patrol and would be floating around. She got to the kitchen, opening the fridge when she heard the heavy footsteps of boots. She turned, holding the gallon of milk. He smiled weakly to her, leaning against the wall. "You have school in the morning." She let out a breath. "I know. I can't sleep." "You never can sleep." She shrugged, pouring a glass of milk before getting chocolate syrup. She poured in some syrup before mixing it. "Oh. I did some thinking like you wanted me to. about making love again?" He straightened, walking closer. "What were you thinking?" She sighed. "Maybe you could keep talking to me, sweet stuff you know. Maybe handle with extra care."

He could see she was scared but wasn't backing down from it. He walked closer, holding her arms gently. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. I love you and if you get past this and we make love every day, thats great. If we never make love again I am never leaving." He saw her eyes water, he reached a hand to gently caress the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, smiling weakly up at him. He smiled, kissing her head. "Now how about I make you a banana and peanut butter sandwich and watch some cartoons?" She smiled weakly. "Sounds good."

Quinn was a shaking mess at drop off. TJ seemed to be fine, Lucy was nervous as well but seemed to be handeling it much better. Gage and Clint dropped them off. Clint was waiting by the car. Quinn was gripping her book bag strap in a white knuckle grip."I don't think I can do this." Gage held her shoulders gently. "Your going to be fine. It's just one year if you want it to be. You know your eligible to graduate early. But you still have to get though at least a year. You've already gone through two at your other school."

She swallowed. "I suppose one year isn't so bad." He smiled, kissing her head. "Theres my princess." Lucy walked over, smiling nervously, putting an arm on her back gently. "Come. We'll both be the new girls together." Quinn looked between TJ, Lucy and Gage, letting out a sigh. She felt pretty average and plain next to Lucy. Lucy was beautiful with long dark hair, tight black dress with a white collared shirt underneath with black flats. She wouldn't be surprised if the "the plastics" of the school accepted her without question. Maybe it will help her be more invisible being next to her shining beauty. Gage smiled. "We'll be back for you after school. Please, try to relax and have a good time, make friends." Quinn sighed, wishing she could kiss him but she knew the rules of being out in public like this. "I'll try." Gage nodded, leaning in and whispering. "I love you." She smiled, relaxing slightly, whispering back. "I love you too." Then Gage was walking away, back to the car and before she knew it it was gone and it was just the four of them.

TJ walked slightly ahead of them, letting Quinn and Lucy have their time, knowing this could be good for them, bonding. Unknown to them there was a car watching, a small distance away from the drop off point. General Black was in the car with another watching them walk in the school. "My son certainly likes them young." "And from what we've heard she has some sort of power, visions and the like." Black nodded. "Maybe we should find out the extent of these powers before we spring on them. Contact the good doctor, he'll be interested in finding out any other powers she has." The other smirked, getting his phone out, calling someone. They picked up. " Doctor? We have a patient for you. Rumored to have some sort of powers. Quinn Stark." He told them the name of the high school before hanging up. "He's gonna give it a month for her to settle, get a false sense of salty before he strikes." "Good."

Quinn followed TJ to the office to get their school IDs, times of classes, ect.. She looked at her classes. (this is gonna be too damn easy for her. She just knew it) and then she frowned. She barely had any classes with TJ and Lucy, she be on her own most of the day. TJ was with her just before lunch and Lucy was with her in her last class of the day. TJ cursed next to her, looking at there classes. "Shit." "Language TJ." Lucy said as she was looking at her own classes. TJ just gave her a look before sighing. "We have like no classes together." Lucy frowned. "I'm aware. I do not like it either. At least the school is not that big." Then the school bell rung, making them look up. Quinn swallowed. "Guess it's time to face the music." They all nodded, separating and going down the halls to there homeroom classes.

Lucy walked into hers and pretended like she didn't notice the stares of the boys. She put her purse on the floor (Kim had bought it for her for school and to congratulate how far shes come. Even if she still wears the leather cuffs. Not yet ready to show off her scars.) Quinn walked into her homeroom, head low and she quickly took a seat toward back to middle, getting her notebook out and starting to various equations to calm down before thinking of her suit. TJ walked in to his class, waving and smiling as he sat down in front.

They heard the morning announcements but afterwards there was some time to "talk quietly among themselves." Once it ended a blond girl wearing a mini skirt and heels came and sat next to Lucy. "Those cuffs are so gorgeous. Whats your name?" Lucy looked up, a little annoyed. "Lucy." "Lucy. That is such a pretty name. My Names you like I can show you around the have an accent, are you from Britain?" Lucy sighed. Time to use the back story Tony had come up with.

TJ got to his locker, getting books for his next class when a perky girl came up with her dark blonde hair in a low side pony.. "Your new arnt you?" He gave her a look. "Yeah..." "Great! I can show you all around the school." The bell rang to get to the class. "So what class do you have next?" She asked. He sighed. "Biology." "Me too! We can take the long way." He gave her a look but played along with it. If they were going to the same class it would be pretty hard to come up with an excuse she would believe. She walked with him. "So have you thought about joining the football team? Because wow... Those muscles." This was gonna be a long day. He hoped Quinn and Lucy were having a better day.

Quinn was in math and she was done with all the problems the teacher gave within minutes, just doodling in her notebook about her Iron man suit or doing her own equations. One kid leaned over, he was young and curious. "Are you really Quinn stark?" She gave him a look. "Yeah..." "So you really did put that nuke through space then huh?" She tensed, hearing that. She glared, looking away. "Shut up." He frowned. "It was just a question. I mean you saved so many lives taking the nuke like you did." "I said shut up." and he didn't. He kept going on about it, and even her anxiety meds wernt helping her now. Feeling her hands shake and her breathing pick up. "I said shut up!" The teacher turned. "Is there a problem ?" She swallowed, looking up, now having all the attention on her. "I...I...I don't feel good.." He rolled his eyes. "Hall pass is on the Wall on your way out." She nearly ran getting the hall pass and running for the nearest restroom to have her panic attack in peace. Hopefully.

The bell rang for next class and Lucy sighed. She had to sit next to Stacy the whole time who just passed her notes. She didn't want to be rude not replying to them but she could never be like this Stacy girl. So fake and plastic. She made it to the girls bathroom for a breather and to check on her make up when she heard heavy breathing from one of the stalls mixed in with whimpers. She frowned, walking down the row of stalls, looking under them, seeing the familiar converse. She gently knocked on the stall door. "Quinn?" Quinn tensed, not breathing for a second until she realized who it was. "Lucy?"

"Yes. Are you alright?" Quinn let out a shaky breath. "No." Lucy looked around, seeing nobody else in there with them, used the little magic she had to close and lock the bathroom doors. "Quinn, you can come out. It's only us." "Someone could come in." "They won't. I made sure." Quinn sniffled, opening the stall door and weakly walking out, weakly meeting lucys eyes. Lucy could see the fear and hurt burdening her. "What happened?"

Quinn wiped her eyes of tears. "This kid realized who I was and wouldn't shut up about flying the nuke into space. I don't mind talking about it with the family but people I don't even know...I hate it." Her eyes watered, her voice thicker. "I almost died. They don't know how that feels." Lucy frowned, feeling guilt bubble up but she buried it, bringing her hands to Quinns shoulders gently. "You're right. They don't know. So when they ask remember, they don't know. Maybe it will help." "What do you mean?" Lucy sighed. "I mean  They don't know anything we go through. They're not stupid and I'm sure most would understand if you talked to them but they're ignorant and thats ok. They don't mean you harm when they ask you, there just curious." Quinn frowned. "So you think I should tell them? Like tell them what it's like being so close to death? Yeah, that'll go over real well." "Not even that. Just tell them that you'd rather not talk about it." Quinn sighed, feeling calmer. "You have a point. I'll...try to do that." They both exited the bathroom. (after a small explanation to a few girls as of why the doors were locked.)

Then crowds were in the halls, heading to the gym. Lucy asked a nearby student. "Excuse me, whats going on?" The boy shrugged. "Pep rally to welcome everyone back to the new year and to announce shit like football tryouts and other shit." Lucy nodded, wrapping her arm through Quinns elbow, making sure they don't lose each other in the crowd. Eventually they made it to the gym, sitting on the bleachers there. TJ wasn't able to sit with them, quite a few rows away but they saw each other. Quinn and Lucy both waving. TJ smiled, waving and winking to Lucy who blushed with a small smile, looking away. The schools current class president walked out to the gym. She was blonde wearing a white dress with heels. Quinn already hated her. (seriously, who wears heels to school?) the principle nodded to her to start and she gave such a plastic smile both Quinn and Lucy wanted to gag. It's like this girl was a living barbie doll.

"Hello and welcome back fellow wildcats and a big welcome to the new wildcats." Quinn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. The pep rally went on for nearly an hour. Cheerleaders came out to preform, the football team came out along with the baseball,golf and swim team. Quinn and Lucy were both yawning and starting to tire of making fun of people when Lucy saw TJ next to a girl who seemed to be talking to him, almost flirting. Lucy wished she could go down there and claim him right there, kiss him in front of everyone but this was high school on Midgaurd. Such things were handled different. 

They were all leaving the Gym in the crowd to go to next class since there other was interrupted. Lucy tried to stay close to Quinn, feeling protective when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Seeing TJ she sighed in relief. "I am starting to hate high school." TJ chuckled. "This isn't even the worst of it." He put his arm around Lucy, they both had the same class. Quinn was quiet, which was unlike her and TJ could see her eyes were red. Lucy saw the worried expression as they separated, Quinn going down another hall. TJ spoke in a hushed voice. "What happened? Did someone bully Quinn?" She felt TJ tense, readying for a fight. Lucy shook her head. "Nothing like that. A kid realized who she was and was asking about flying the nuke into space. She kinda had an anxiety attack." TJ nodded. "Really, the kid wasn't trying to be mean?" "Nope."

Finally it was lunch time, the one time the three of them were together. Quinn had already gotten a spot for them, with a coffee from the vending machine and her notebook, writing blueprints for her suits. TJ sighed, Lucy walking behind him with trays of food. "Knew it. Your not a fan of self-preservation are you?" "Obviously not." She replied dryly. TJ looked to Lucy who just shrugged. TJ sat down, talking to Quinn. Lucy was about to sit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeing Stacy and the barbie doll from the pep rally. "Stacy has told me so much about you. I'm Allison and we could really use you on our School council." Lucy felt it was very rude of them to interrupt her lunch and to assume she would even want their position.

But she wouldn't be known as a "god of lies" if she didn't have a sliver tongue. She smiled. "Oh? Is there a reason why?" Alison smiled. "Could we talk...away from... others?" Lucy saw the look she gave Quinn and TJ and didn't like it one bit. Quinn was busy writing math equations in her notebook while TJ was stuffing his face with fries. She felt pride bubble up and love seeing them, hating how this girl was judging them. Lucy sighed, not sure how to get rid of this girl. "After school. For now I would like to eat. Blood sugar issues." Alison smiled, nodding. "Of corse. Your health is much more important But I'll meet you in the school library." Lucy nodded, and Allison and Stacy left, leaving her drained as she sat. TJ stared, swallowing his food. "What the hell was that about?" Lucy sighed. "I'm not sure. She wants me to join her council. I have no idea why." "Your not. Are you?" Lucy gave him a look. "I'd at least like to speak to her first to actually turn her down.I don't want to be rude."

While Quinn waited outside with Gage and Clint, Lucy went to the library, TJ waiting outside of just to be safe. Lucy walked in and Alison smiled. 'Lucy.." Lucy smiled weakly. "Hello." Allison smiled. "Lets sit down." They sat down at one of the couches in the library. Allison spoke. "So have you thought about it?" Lucy sighed. "Well what exactly consists of being on council?" "Forgive me, I should have thought about that." Allison explained that they helped take care of money, the school newspaper, yearbook and photos and organizing dances. It seemed fairly important for the school and it was a large responsibility not many people were ready for. Lucy nodded,actually considering it but she would rather talk it over with the family.

"I need to talk to the family first that I am staying with. They would have to bring back and fourth." "of corse. Heres my number. Let me know your decision." Lucy nodded standing then turned. "Just another question. Why me?" Allison nodded. "We tend to target new students that way we get them before they have any prior plans or practices. Makes it easier to plan." Lucy nodded knowing there was a little more there in their reasoning, a little more superficial but she walked out, thinking about her offer.

Later that night Loki and TJ were both in bed after a bout of lovemaking. Loki had told Tony and Kim about the offer he was given at school. They thought it was a good idea. It would be something to take his mind off his anxiety and maybe raise his self-essteam. TJ held him close. "Hey, you know I'm with you whatever you decide right?" Loki nodded, snuggled in his arms. "I know. I...I think I will. Tony and Kim are right. It might be good for me." TJ nodded with a smile, kissing his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Later that night**

Quinn was in the lab but she knew her and Gage had a date night and she was terrified. She wanted to make love with him over and over again. She wants to fuck his brains out so badly but she knows shes gonna see Greenes face, feel his hands around her throat. She felt her anxiety rising up just thinking about it. But she figures if she hears Gage's voice, feels him being gentle and sweet it could help her get over this. Her first day of school wasn't as bad as she thought. If the worst they do is ask about the nuke then maybe it isn't so bad.

The lab doors opened, she looked, seeing Gage walk in. She smiled. "Hey. Time for our date?" She swallowed down her nerves and her breath stopped...he looked amazing. She forgets how young he looks outside of his combat gear and blood caked in his skin. He's just wearing his favorite Green Lantern shirt with khaki shorts with sandals and it took her breath away. He smiled. "Yeah, lose track of time again?" She smirked, standing. Her yoga pants and band shirt dirty with oil. Some smears on her face and hands. She hoped her smile was convincing. She felt so ugly and just felt small and invisible and why would anyone want to be with her? He chuckled, walking closer. "Don't you always? Take your time getting ready, we still have time." She nodded, getting up from her amour to go to the elevator. He gently stopped her, hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you ok?" She swallowed the lump in her throat turning to him, grinning. "When am I not? I'll meet you in the garage." She made her way to the elevator. Once the elevator closed she let a few tears fall, her chest heaving and lip trembling. Why would anyone want to be with her? 

Her hands are callused and dry, her hair splitting at the ends, 70% of the time shes covered in oil and in yoga pants and a band tee shirt not to mention shes only 5'2. Why would someone like Gage, who is so handsome and skilled want some little ugly nerd like her?

Gage waited by the car he picked. A red Audi. He was tempted to go check on her but felt this bit of independence might be good for her. He still worried. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the door to the garage opened, showing Quinn in tight jeans, tank top with a plaid over shirt that's used like a coat. He smiled. "There you are. I was getting worried." She smiled, walking over, arms going around his waist. "Couldn't find anything to wear. So whats the plan?" She let go, going around the car. He smiled, opening the drivers side. "Thought Mexican would be good. Nothing too formal. Plus it's your favorite." She grinned, sitting down. "Oh tacos. My second love." He chuckled, sitting in the driver sides, closing his door. He drove out of the garage, letting a comfortable silence take over. They stopped at a red light and he looked over. He wanted so badly to tell her that he'll do whatever she asks, even if she starts saying no, if she changes her mind, he dosnt care but he's too scared of putting any form of pressure on her.

Quinn grinned as he parked in front of a taco bell. "Oh my god. This is why I love you. Marry me?" He laughed. "How about no proposing over taco bell?" "You're right. Hunger is making me delirious. We should eat." He laughed, getting out and going around to put his arm around her shoulder, leading her inside. They ordered two of the taco box that has like...12 tacos in each. Or some number like that. He honestly forgot in the blur of fun and happiness. He hasn't seen her this happy in so long. Too long. He chuckled. "If i knew all it took was tacos to make you happy.." She laughed, swallowing her food. "Not just any taco. Taco bell. We never go to these places. We always go to fancy pantsy restuerants. These are nice. Just...being normal is nice." He nodded, eating his own tacos. Once they were done eating he won her a stuffed animal from the coin machine. They walked back out to the car, before he could open her door she pushed him against the car, bringing his head down for a downright filthy kiss, her tongue invading his mouth. He groaned, holding her close. She moaned, gripping his hair before pulling away, her mouth kiss swollen as she looked up at him. "Find us a room." He nodded, kissing her neck and cheek before opening her door and getting to his own side and starting the car.

He found a nice hotel, checking them into the honeymoon suite. Mostly just because it's the nicest one they have. Soon as the entered the room, Quinn tried to pin him to the wall but he stopped her, smiling nervously. "It's great to see you so eager but we should take things slow. I don't want to hurt you." She let out a breath, looking disappointment. "No. It's ok.. I understand." She stood back, he smiled weakly, holding her hand, leading her to the bed but she went out of his hold. "No, I mean I understand if you don't want to...to be with me like that." He gave her a look. "What do you mean?" She frowned, standing back. "I mean look at me. I'm 5'2, my hairs split, my hands are callused and all I do is spend too much time in the lab. Theres a chance we could never have sex again and you deserve better then some broken little girl. You could have any girl you want."

Gage walked closer to her, holding her hands, seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "What is this really about? What happened?" Quinn sniffled. "The girls at school. So many of them are tall and gorgeous and...I'm just nothing. You deserve better." He softly glared, his hands going to her face, making sure she looked him in the eye. "I don't want anybody else. You have no idea how amazing and gorgeous you are. So your not a barbie doll. Your not blonde, your not tall. I never was a fan of blondes anyway. I much prefer dark hair. Please, let me make you feel beautiful. I love you so much." A few tears fell as she nodded. "I love you too."

He gently lead her over to the bed, sitting next to each other, just holding hands. He felt Quinn shaking, just a little. He gently tilted her chin to face him. "Hey, we don't have to do anything." "I want to." Her eyes watered. "I miss you. I miss being with you." He smiled sadly. "I'm gonna kiss you. It'll lead to a few things, stop me whenever you want. Ok?" She blushed, nodding. He wrapped his arm around her waist, gently leaning in, kissing her softly, just enjoying the feel of her lips against his. He felt her relax into it, opening her mouth to deepen it. He added his tongue, exploring and tasting her.

She grabbed his shirt,pulling him down to the bed, him above her.

He smiled into the kiss, moving to kissing her neck. She moaned softly, tilting her head so he had better access, showing off soft skin. Her hands went to his shirt, going underneath while he kissed and suckled her neck. He groaned softly, feeling her feel every dip and curve of his abs. He sat up, getting the hint and taking his tee shirt off. She smirked, watching. "Oh I've missed seeing this." He chuckled, leaning back over her and gently going under her shirt. "Show me yours now?" She smirked, sitting up enough to take her shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He leaned in, kissing her softly, deeply as his hands felt her soft waist, moving up to take her bra off. She smiled, letting the bra slip from her chest, his hands throwing it to the floor with there shirts. He leaned back, looking. She blushed, suddenly feeling exposed and vunrable. He kissed her suddenly, his hand in her hair. "Your beautiful. How could you think your anything but?" She blushed deeper, kissing back. He leaned down, gently pushing her back down to the bed as he kissed her neck, going down to her breasts, suckling a nipple gently while he kneaded the other. She arched into him. "Oh yes...

He moaned, suckling a harder, switching, going to the other breast to suckle on. She whined, her hands fumbling to get her pants off. He chuckled softly, gently moving her hands away. "I got you." He gently unbuttoned the jeans before zipping them down, he knelled, taking the jeans off gently, throwing them to the floor. She smiled to him, watching how gentle he is yet so eager. She could see how badly he wanted to touch her warmth, controlling himself from doing so. He moved up to her neck and breasts. She moaned, arching into him. She took a hold of his hand, leading it to her panties, wanting him to feel her. He pulled away enough to speak, looking serious. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He leaned down, gently taking her panties off.

She smirked to him. "You know you can take your pants off too. Haven't seen that part of you in a long time." He smirked, moving off the bed to take his own pants and boxers off, standing there nude and hard and gorgeous. She blushed. "wow..I almost forgot how gorgeous you are." He blushed, moving to lay next to her when she stopped him with a smirk. "I thought I told you I want you to touch me?" He smirked, kissing her. "You did." He gently moved his hand down to her warmth, feeling the folds and clit. She breathed out, a soft moan escaping. "mmm..." He rubbed little circles around her clit, making her grip the sheets. He chuckled softly before kissing down her stomach, to her warmth, licking a strip up the folds before licking and suckling gently. She gasped out. 'Oh God..."

He moaned. He loved eating her out, it turned him on like nothing else. He thrust his tongue as deep as he could, licking up her juices, suckling her clit. He felt her tensing up as he held her hips to his face, moaning as he did. she gasped out. "Oh god..Gage...I'm close.." She then pushed him away, he was immediately worried. "What? Did..did I do something? Are you ok?" Then her mouth crashed on his. She was panting. He could tell she was just on the edge of orgasm. Her eyes blown with lust, face flush. "You were perfect but right now I want you inside me." He swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?" She nodded, laying back, bringing him with her. He straddled her waist, kissing her neck. He spread her legs, lining himself up then gently held her face. "Hey...I want you to keep looking at me ok and listen to my voice." She nodded. He could see the nerves before the lust. He started to gently push in, keeping his hazel eyes on her dark ones.

He felt her tense and he started speaking. "Hey it's just me...it's ok. Just listen to me ok? I love you so much, your so beautiful." He felt her relax a little as he moved more inside her till he was flush with her, til he was one with her. He kissed her head, neck, waiting for an ok to move. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, panting. "Move.." He nodded, kissing her head before moving out then thrusting back in. She moaned as he kept the steady pace, keeping it slow until she whined and moaned. "Faster.." He groaned, going faster, a little harder. She gasped out, arching into him. "Oh God...Gage...I missed this...Ahh...so close.." He crashed his lips to hers, his tongue invading hers, swallowing her moan into him making him shudder with pleasure, hiding his face in her neck, going harder faster. "Oh Quinn...I love you..." " I..ahhh I love you to...oh god...Gage ahhh.." he felt her coming around him, milking his own orgasm. He groaned, riding out his orgasm. Once they settled, he looked to her, not knowing what to expect. She sniffled, a few tears escaping. He frowned. "Did I do something wrong? Are you ok?' She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I'm ok. Just...I just missed that. And I'm really really glad I can be with you again." He smiled, kissing her, pulling out gently and laying next to her. "How about we order some pizza and watch some crappy movies? We have the room for the night." She sniffled, smiling, wiping a few happy tears away. "Sounds amazing."


	18. Chapter 18

**One month later**

"And I think with this change the organization of the dances will go alot smoother." Lucy said, presenting her idea to her fellow council members of the school. Allison clapped, smiling. "Very nice Lucy. You certainly have a head for strategy." Lucy cleared her throat. "Guess it's just comes natural. We'll meet next week?" she said just as the bell rang.

Quinn was getting her things to go to next class when the principle walked over to her. "Quinn, I have urgent news for you. Your father called." She frowned, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. "What did he say? Whats wrong?" The principle frowned. "We should talk in private before they arrive." Once Quinn was sat down the principle told her the family emergency, that Gage was shot and was in critical condition in the hospital and that her dad was coming to get her. She had to wipe a few tears away, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she walked outside to wait, calling her dad but as soon as she was outside, before she could even press the call button. A rag was brought over her mouth. She gasped in automatically, trying to scream and fight the person off but the more she fought, the more chemical she breathed in before she finally slowed before falling unconsciousness in the mans arms. He carried her over his shoulder around the back of the school. There was no cameras back there. He threw her into the back of there van, driving off. Her phone left broken on the ground.

TJ, once out of class had started looking for Lucy and Quinn in the hall. It was lunch time and Quinn wasn't in class with him. He texted her and she never replied. He hoped she was just having an anxiety attack and didn't feel like talking and was ditching class to calm. He felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder, he looked at her. 'Hey, have you heard from Quinn at all? She wasn't in class." She frowned. "No. Should we call her?" He got his phone out, getting to a quiet part of the hall as the students thinned out. Her phone kept ringing and ringing. Eventually it went to voice mail, he hung up. "Voice mail. Thats strange. She always texts and picks up." Lucy frowned. "Maybe she wants to be left alone?" TJ frowned. "I hope so."

Quinn was barely awake but she could tell she was being dragged down a dirty hall. It seemed to be a hospital. It was old,not a normal hospital. An asylum maybe? She groaned. The lights were bright and large. She feebly tried to fight. "no...stop...where...where am..."She felt her stomach gurgle. And not in a good way. She swallowed. "I'm...I'm gonna be sick.." She felt them stop, sensing the annoyance from them she took this moment to get her wrists out but she was too weak from the chloroform, falling to her knees and dry heaving. She didn't eat yet today. Her stomach was still trying to heave when they grabbed her arms again, dragging her, a little vomit dripping from her chin. She coughed making more come up as they opened a metal door, creaking.

They picked her up, placing her on a surgical bed. Old and metal, strapping her wrists down. Everything was hard to focus on past the awful feeling of her stomach but she heard an older man speaking from the far end of the room. "Careful please. I do not want my subject injured before the experiment. It could throw off readings." They walked out, closing the door with a loud metal thud. The older man walked over. He was wearing white scrubs and a white face mask. A name on his coat, a plastic tag. Dr. Angelo."I'm sorry about those brutes. Oh and they couldn't even clean you up. I've warned them about using chloroform." He got a rag, wiping her mouth and chin and neck. She glared, her senses starting to come back. "What the fuck do you want with me? Where am I?" "Oh such language on such a young lady." She was trembling in fear, fearing she would urinate on herself.

She kept up her brave face as much as she could. "Fuck you. What do you want with me?" He leaned down, moving some hair out of her face. "I work for..certain people and they're paying me lots of money to find out how your powers work." He chuckled, seeing her face pale and eyes widen. "Oh yes. I know. I know about your visions, your precious nightmares. I'm here to find out if there's more." She shook her head. "No...no there isn't. Please, your wasting your time. It's just visions. Thats all."

He sighed, walking over the medical table, wheeling it over. She couldn't see the instruments he was moving around but they sounded thin, surgical and it terrified her so much a little pee came out of her humiliatingly. He came back, putting a bit of gel on her temples. She swallowed a whimper down. "What are you doing?" He sighed, then, moving til he was above her, two rods in hand, rounded on the ends that would go to her head. He pressed a switch and she could hear the electronic hum from them. A few tears fell. He spoke. "Don't worry. Won't hurt a bit.." He brought the rods to her temples. They were an old instrument for electroshock therapy. The pain was agonizing and hot. Like she was burning inside out, making her spasm. She couldn't even scream as the current went through her.

He took them away, sighing. She whimpered, crying and gasping. He put the rods away, seeing the stain in her pants. "tisk tisk. We'll have to get you out of those clothes." She shook her head as he got a scalpel, cutting off her cloths, leaving her nude on the bed. He smiled behind his mask. "ah. Much better. Now we can really get started."

Back at the mansion, Tony was busy tracking her. TJ called saying she wasn't replying or picking up which wasn't like her. Thats when Tony and Gage, Kim and Clint went on the guard, checking her tracking. Tony found it but it was weak, hard to pin point. "JARVIS, whats going on with her tracking?" "It seems something it interrupting it's signal. Once it stops I can get a clear read." Tony saw how Gage was. Pacing, hands fisted, ready to kill something. So was he. But first they had to find her. Gage started speaking. "We can't live a normal life can we? We...we can't go a month without some kidnapping or bad guy trying to kill us."

Gage wasn't sure wither to be growling or break down into tears. He was terrified. The little blip on the screen, whenever JARVIS gets a good read, is still. Unmoving but something is interrupting the signal so that must mean shes still alive. But whats being done to her is a question he dosnt want an answer to. Not yet anyway.

Quinn whimpered as the doctor paced in front of the table. She had three broken fingers, a broken wrist, face was cut and bruised. Lacerations were all over her body. She could sense he was getting inpatient, not getting the results he wants. She cried. "Please... Please my powers...they don't work like that." He growled, throwing things around before picking up a mallet. She could sense his anger was more of a toddler. "I'll get to see your true powers if it's the last thing I do!"

Kim was pacing in the living room, wiping tears away. Clint was cleaning his gun until they needed him. They heard footsteps, Gage was first in the living room. Ready to take down whoever took Quinn. "Clint, take Kim and get TJ and Lucy from school. We'll let you know what hospital were going to." Kim gasped. "God, do you think she'll need one?" Gage gave her a look. "Something kept interrupting the tracking signal. Going by that, yes, she'll need one. God knows what this sicko is doing to her." Kim whimpered, looking to Clint. "They have my baby. Oh God.." Clint moved to her, wrapping his arm around her. "We'll get her back. You know we will.'

Tony flew over head while Gage sped down the road. She was about 30 minutes away in an abandoned asylum that hasn't been used in 50 years. It made Gage sick to even think about what was being done to her. He parked and Tony landed outside of it. He got out, getting his pistol. He didn't care for a sword right now. He just wanted these fuckers dead. Tony spoke to him in his com. "Dosnt seem to be anybody here. Just one. Well two if you count Quinn." Gage raised an eyebrow, following Tony inside. "Strange. They normally have guards." "Keep your own guard up, they may have some kind of stealth tech." "Rodger that."

They moved inside, following her tracker. Tony stopped at a door. It was large and metal. He nodded to Gage. He saw Gage tense before nearly growling. Tony grabbed the large Handel, like the steering wheel of a ship and turning it, or struggling to. Gage had his gun at the ready when the door suddenly unlocked and Tony opening it quickly. Both wanted to be sick at the sight before them. Quinn was strapped to a surgical table, bleeding and nude and nearly unconscious with her chest caved in, bloody and mutilated. Then Tony saw the doctor and a bloody mallet on the floor. He nearly growled. "Gage, go to Quinn. I'll handle him." Gage nodded, rushing to her, checking her pulse and breathing. Her pulse was uneven and she was wheezing. He nearly cried in relief, kissing her head. She nearly whimpered out as he turned her face to face him. "Gage?..." He held her face. "shhh it's ok. It's gonna be ok." His eyes watered in worry. She looked bad. He wasn't sure how she was alive with her chest caved in.

Tony was cornering the doctor who was trembling in fear. "Please, my work here isn't done." Tony growled, grabbing the man by his head, seeing the blood on him. Quinns blood. _His daughters blood._ "Your work is done." He made sure his repulsers were on either side of his head, charging his repulsers high. The mans screams filled the room for a brief moment before his brain and insides were burned. Blood dripping from his eyes, mouth, nose before he was thrown to the ground. He rushed over to Gage and Quinn. Gage was unbuckling her wrists when he looked at Tony, looking terrified. "We can't move her. He wailed on her chest with the mallet. Her ribs are pretty badly damaged, her heart ..I don't even know.." Tony knelled to Quinns level. She looked going in to shock. It was damn hard for Tony to keep it together. Thank God for the suit. He spoke. "JARVIS, call an air left. We can't move her like this-" "Dad?" He suddenly looked, his face plate going up, he frowned, eyes watering. "Princess? Thank god, you're alive. What did that sicko want with you?" She swallowed, having a hard time breathing. "He said he needed to know my powers. But...I told him. I told him they don't work like that." Her lip trembled, tears falling. "It hurts." She whimpered. Gage kissed her head, petting her hair. "shh it'l be ok. Just stay calm."

They finally got her in the air left. Gage was able to go with her, Tony following to meet the rest of the family, wherever they were at the moment in this mess. Once landed they rushed her and he gave them his name, since the rest of the family wernt there yet. (down side of living on your own island. Everything is far away) he sat in the waiting room, in shock and disgust and fear. His hands shaking. It wasn't sure how long it was when a doctor came out, blood on his scrubs. " Mr.Smith?" He shot up, going to him. The doctor sighed, signaling him to follow him to where it was just the two of them. Once in another hall, more private, the doctor spoke to him, sounding grim. "Unless something is done soon We will lose her. When her chest was beaten in, it created bone fragments that inbeded into her heart. With each beat it causes more damage, causing the fragments to move and shift. She needs an arc reactor but we need her parents permission. Is there any way you can contact her father?" Gage felt his eyes water over, a few falling down his face, wiping them away as he nodded. "Yeah." He backed away, getting his cell out, calling Tony.

Tony picked up, they were about 10 minutes out from the hospital. He found them, driving with the rest of the family to comfort Kim. He was in the back seat with her. Lucy and TJ in the very back as he picked up his phone. "Updates?" Gage let out a shaky breath. "She needs an arc reactor... And I need your permission." Tony tensed. He never once thought that when he made the reactor public for medical purposes that it would have be put into his own daughter. "Please, sir. Shes gonna die without it." Tony could hear the breaking in Gage's voice. The fear. It shook him out of his own thoughts. "Yes." Tony clear his throat, feeling a lump grow. "Yes. They have my permission." Gage let out a breath, hanging up. He nodded to the doctor. "Yeah. Do it." The doctor nodded before walking away, leaving Gage alone in the hall.

An arc reactor? He could barely believe it. Before he could help it he punched the wall, leaving a dent in the wall as tears fell. What would this do to her? How would it change her life? Before he knew it whimpers were escaping before he knelled down to the floor, arms going around his knees as he cried, hands fisting his hair. He vowed to marry her after this. If she got through it that is.


	19. Chapter 19

It was minutes later that the rest of the family got there. TJ and Lucy went to sit down with Clint. Clint didn't want to overwhelm his brother with people. He knew Tony and Kim would go searching him out first. Lucy was holding TJ's hands, trying to comfort him best she could. TJ was regularly wiping tears away. Lucy frowned. "I think she will be ok." "But what if she dosnt make it? I mean...her chest is caved in. She needs an arc reactor. They could lose her on that table right now and not get her back."He hadn't realized his voice was thick and tears kept falling. She held him close. "shh don't think like that." Clint turned to them. "Shes right TJ. You shouldn't think like that." TJ just looked over at him, eyes red and watery. Clint continued. "This family is damn hard to kill. She'l be ok. Shes too stubborn to be anything but ok." TJ smiled sadly. "Thats true."

Tony and Kim found Gage sitting on the floor in the hall closest to the OR. They rushed over. Gage swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt his eyes well up again but he refused to cry. He did enough of that already. He wiped his eyes but he could see the worry in Tony and Kim. Both for their daughter and him. "Hey.." He said. His voice low, raspy. Tony spoke. "What did the doctors say exactly that she needs an arc reactor?" Gage let out a sighed. "He said bone fragments got inbeded in her heart, causing more and more damage with every beat. I guess the arc reactor will keep them in place so it can beat normally. Well, normally as can be expected." Tony nodded, his eyes watering again. Kim's eyes were red and watery as she held her husbands hands. "Tony..." Tony shook his head. "No...I know. It's just.." He let out a shaky breath. "When I made the arc reactor, put it to public to help cases like this, I never thought it would have to be used on my own family." Gage nodded. He was starting to feel calmer with the family here. They could worry together but he was also feeling hopeful. "Wheres Clint?" Kim spoke. "With TJ and Lucy. They're in the waiting room." Gage sighed. "I'm...wait...how long does this kind of procedure take Tony?" Tony let out a breath. "Well lets see..." He did some calculations in his head. "Probably an hour, without complications." Gage nodded. "I'm gonna get some coffee then. You guys want some?"

He came back up to the waiting room about a half hour later. (getting everyone something.) Clint saw him, standing up. Gage held him a coffee before he could hug him. He wasn't in a hugging mood. Unless it was Quinn. "Here. Cream and lots of sugar." Clint nodded, taken aback from the small rejection. "uh. Thanks." Gage nodded. He knew he was disconnecting with the situation, at least emotionally. He handed Tony and TJ coffees and Lucy and Kim tea while he got his own coffee. Lucy looked up. "Oh. Thank you. That was very kind given the situation you are going through." Gage looked to her then nodded, sipping his own coffee. He was also working up the courage to actually talk to Tony about taking Quinns hand in marriage, get his blessing. He didn't want to risk another like this. He didn't want to wait until one day its too late. It's been over an hour and he could see Tony getting fidgety, pacing back and fourth. He thought this might be the best time. Maybe take his mind off this and focus on something else. He got up, leaving his half drunk coffee behind. "Tony, can I talk to you and Kim? In private?" Tony stopped, looking at him then signaling Kim to them. "Yeah. Sure."

They all sat down in a more private spot. Gage let out a breath, asking for their daughters hand. Tony let out a breath, an almost sad laugh leavening him. "You know, the day I hired you, I didn't think you would be more than a bodyguard. And now your asking for my daughters hand in marriage. Who thought I'd be hiring my future son-in-law?" Kim smiled sadly. "Our baby is growing up Tony." Tony nodded, looking to Gage who looked about to bolt out of his seat. Gage nearly smiled. "So we have your blessing?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. On one condition. You keep her happy and you keep her safe." Gage smiled, standing and hugging him. "You know thats the same thing you told me when you caught me and her dating." Tony sighed. "And it hasn't changed. Just know that if you hurt her, in any way, my repulsers will be the last thing you see." Gage nodded, he knew how menacing Tony could be but he was'nt scared at all. He could never hurt her.

It was nearly three hours later (and lots of pacing because it shouldn't have taken this long) that a Doctor came out. "Smith?" Gage shot up along with the rest of the family. Tony and Kim right behind him. The doctor sighed. "I'd like to speak to you in private." The doctor was older. An older lady but not much older then her 50's. She lead them to one of the discussion rooms. Sitting Tony, Kim and Gage down. The room was small so Lucy, Clint and TJ chose to wait. The doctor sighed. "Who are the parents?" Tony raised his hand. "Me and my wife." She nodded. "I'm Dr. Maria Angelo. I was one of her surgeons putting in and supervising the arc reactor. The surgery had complications due to her injures shes sustained. She needed a blood transfusion. All thoough she hadn't lost enough blood to where it was dangerous we were doing major surgery. We couldn't risk her losing more blood. She came in with three broken fingers, broken wrist and lacerations everywhere on her body. Her chest was beaten in, caved in, several broken ribs and from the looks of it the ribs broke within the first hit, the other hits just dug the bone fragments deeper into her heart. We couldn't risk taking them out. They were too close, too much damage was a risk. Before we could open her up we had to stop her heart and keep her blood pumping artificially because...well she was lucky she even made it into the OR with how her heart is."

Tony nodded then looked over, seeing how tense Gage was, listening to everything that happened to her. He put a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "But shes ok now?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. Shes stable but her heart can't beat on it's own anymore. She'll need this reactor for the rest of her life." Tony nodded. "Thank you doctor for saving our daughter. May we see her?" The doctor let out a breath. "Soon, you can. She still in post op, getting cleaned up and whatnot, were letting the sedative leave her system naturally, we don't want to put any kind of unnecessary stress on her heart. But as soon as shes in a room we'll let you know." Then the doctor left, going back to the operating room. Gage ran his hands through his hair. Kim saw how tense he was. "Gage?" He shook his head. "Just...I wish we could kill that guy again." Tony nodded, standing placing his hand on his shoulder again. "He's never hurting her ever again and shes alive. Lets focus on those points and...get something to eat. It's past dinner."

TJ was so relived hearing his sister was going to be ok. His eyes watered, hugging Lucy. Lucy smiled, hugging him. "See? I told you. Now lets get some dinner with the rest of the family. I know your starved." It was a half hour later that Quinn was in her own room in the ICU unit. Tony,Kim and Gage went in first. Clint was keeping watch out in the hall and TJ and Lucy went for a small walk around the city. All the sitting was getting to them. Tony would text them when Quinn woke. Tony walked in, first thing he saw he hated. He saw her arc reactor, wires were connected to it which went to a large battery. New arc reactors for medical use needed a charge but that charge lasted about 10 years and gave a warning about six months before things got dangerous. But it reminded him so much of the cave he barely realized when his breathing got heavier and faster until Kim was in front of him, holding his face gently. 'Hey, it's ok. Just breath sweetie...You're not in the cave anymore." Tony let out a breath, leaning his forehead on kims.

"Sorry...took me off guard." Gage was barely watching what was happening to Tony, already at Quinns bedside, holding her hand and petting her hair back. He saw the arc reactor, shining in her chest through the blankets and hospital gown. He worried about it. What if for some reason it failed? What if she pushes herself too hard? Tony walked over next to him, making him jump out of his thoughts. Tony smiled sadly. "Stop it. I can hear you thinking. Shes gonna be fine. Shaken up cause she has a nightlight in her chest...but fine." Gage nodded. "How easily did you adapt to yours?" Tony sighed. "Not easily. For a long time I thought it was awful, some ugly thing that made me a freak. But then I met Kim and...I don't see that way anymore. It keeps me alive and I have a lot to live for."

It was nearly two hours later that Quinn started to wake up. Kim was asleep on the couch, Tony sitting with her. Gage was sitting by Quinn, holding her good hand, the other was in a cast. She groaned. "mmmm..." Gage nearly jumped out of his chair. "shh take it easy." She coughed a little, wincing. "Gage?" He smiled sadly. "Yeah princess. It's me. Your parents are here too." As she became more wakeful she tried to sit up but winced. "God, my chest feels like a truck hit me. More like ten trucks hit me." Tony saw this as his cue to break the news to her but he was too late as her hand went to her chest, feeling it but instead of skin, she felt the glass of the rector and metal casing. She tensed, looking around. "Whats in my chest? What did they do to me?" Her eyes watered. Tony moved to her, taking her hands. "Hey, calm down. You're ok." Her eyes watered over and tony saw that little shy and terrified five year old she used to be.

"Dad..." He sighed, Gage was still by her side as he continued. "You have an arc reactor. The bone fragments from your broken ribs inbeded into your heart and they couldn't take them out." She saw the wire leading to the battery. "Whats that? Is it...am I charging?" Tony chuckled sadly. "In a way yeah. All medical arc reactors need a charge and that charge last ten years and it'll warn you before it gets dangerous." She nodded, taking in a breath. "So...what now?"

Tony shrugged. "You just have to live with it which, hey that isn't so bad. You'll always have a nightlight and I can upgrade it for you." She chuckled sadly, sniffling. "I guess thats not so bad." "Quinn?" Her mom said, standing now. Quinn saw her mom, a few tears falling. "Mom?" Kim walked over, hugging Quinn. "Oh God...we were so worried."

Quinn hugged her mom, a few tears falling. She pulled away enough to speak. "May I have some privacy with Gage, for just a moment?" Tony smiled. "Of corse." He gently ushered his wife away and both walked out the door. Gage then hugged her close, kissing her head, a few tears of his own falling. "You scared me to death today." She started sobbing into his shirt but every ever sob was a wince until she groaned. "God I can't even cry properly with this thing. It hurts to breath, to talk." Gage held her face gently. "You just came out of a major surgery, it's gonna hurt." "I don't want to hurt."Her lip trembled, looking in his eyes. "I've been hurting and in pain the whole day. I...I just want the pain to go away." He kissed her head. "I'm sorry princess." She moved the hospital material out of the way, feeling the reactor. Gage could see the angry, red and puffy skin around the edge, no doubt from the surgery.

She looked down at it, seeing the blueish/white light reflect on her hand. He reached out, holding that hand. "Hey, tell me what your thinking." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm a freak. I can't go to school like this. What if someone bullies me and tries to take it out? What if it falls out? Can it fall out? What if I'm pushed into a pool?" He saw her anxiety reaching it's limit so he took her face in his hands. "Hey, no one is going to try to take it out and it certainly isn't going to fall out or your dad would be long dead by now. And yes it's waterproof." She let out a breath, feeling a little better. Gage smiled sadly. "It's a big adjustment, I know but I promise, I'l lkeep it safe." He gently felt the reactor, seeing the light reflect on his hand. She sniffled, leaning into him. It was all too much for one day.


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn was in the lab, hand still in it's cast. It was damn hard typing with one hand. She huffed before wincing. "Dammit..." She reached up, feeling the reactor that was still hurting like a bitch every time she breathed the wrong way or even laughed. Her dad assured her that would go away in time as her body gets used to it and heals. But still. She heard the lab door open, She had to quickly wipe away a few tears from frustration. At everything. She saw Gage walking in with two Taco Bell dinner boxes. She smiled. "Tacos?" He smiled, setting a box near her. "Thought you could use a cheer up." She smiled sadly. "I'm that bad?" He kissed her head, sitting on the side of the desk. "You're fine. It's normal to be a little down with what your going through." She sighed. "I guess so. It's just...for once I kinda miss school. I was normal there." She looked away from him. "Not anymore." She said she looked down at her reactor, feeling the glass. He reached out, holding her hand, seeing the blue light reflect off them.

"Hey." She looked up at him. He smiled. "Eat your damn tacos and feel better." She chuckled then winced. "Sure thing." Thoough it was a little tough with one hand in a cast, she managed to eat three tacos before she noticed a little box inside. She swallowed her food down,reaching with her good hand to grab the small box. She looked up at Gage who was suddenly on one knee. She breathed in. "Gage..." She opened the box as he spoke. "I've known you your entire life, got to see you become the amazing woman you are and I would be nothing without you. I love you so much and I can't put this off any longer. Quinn Stark, will you marry me?" She felt her breath escape her, looking at the simple diamond ring in the box. Her eyes watered before she laughed lightly. "I thought you said no proposing over tacos?" He smiled weakly. "I made this one exception." She laughed, sniffling. "Do you honestly have to ask this?" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, holding her close. Now to break the news to the family.

TJ and Lucy still went to school, bringing Quinn back her school work while she healed. Kim was in the kitchen, drinking some tea while Tony took a nap upstairs. Well...it started out as working on his StarkPad then dozed off. Clint was semi-patrolling, just generally being bored out of his mind. Tony should have known dozing was a bad idea. His nightmares were always worse after something happened. Clint was walking by the master bedroom when he heard the whimpers, the tears. He looked in, seeing Tony in the middle of a nightmare, clutching his pillow. He couldn't not do anything. He walked over carefully, sitting down on the bed. "Tony...Tony hey..." Tony whimpered, clutching his pillow more. Clint could see the cold sweat on his forehead. He put his hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him. "Tony-" Tony gasped awake. "No...Quinn..." Clint held his shoulders. "Shes in the lab Tony. Shes fine." Tony was breathing heavily, shaking all over. "Oh God..." Clint took both his shoulders. "Hey...just breath. Everything is fine." Tony swallowed down his nerves, sitting up. "She was in the cave. Clint... She was in the cave."

Clint couldn't help himself. He brought both arms around Tony, holding him close, his hands going through dark hair. "Shes in the lab, it was just nightmare. It's ok. Shes ok." suddenly Clint heard rushed footsteps but he couldn't bring himself to leave Tony who was currently crying into his shoulder. That would just be cruel. He risked a kiss to Tony's head just as Kim came into the room. "JARVIS told me he was having an attack. Is he ok?" She sat down on the bed. Clint was about to speak when Tony sniffled, sitting a little straighter, looking at Kim, unaware Clint's arms were still around him protectively. "Angel.." She smiled sadly, moving closer, wrapping her arms around him as well. "shhh it's ok. Everyone s safe." Tony didn't want to admit how safe he felt, having both of them hold him like this, sandwiched between them. He loved it actually. He relaxed in between them, all three laying back down to the bed. Clint wouldn't admit how much he loved this too. Getting to hold both of them, be involved with them. It broke his heart knowing he can't have this. He just held Tony tighter, his hand holding kims. It just made Kim think that maybe she can have both of them. Maybe the hurt can stop. She'd have to talk to them later but for now she could feel the safety and happiness coming from both of them and it made her heart feel so warm.

After some time laying down, Tony started to feel better enough to function as a human being and help Kim with dinner. He struggled weakly out of their hold. "You know we should really start dinner. Its getting late." Kim nodded sitting up, having an idea in mind for how to get them to talk about her idea. Clint sat up as well, seeing the time. "5:30, wow. It is late." He stood stretching out the kinks. Tony stood as well stretching. Kim sighed, taking this moment to hatch her idea. She saw they were standing at the perfect spots for this. She took a breath, going to Clint quickly, grabbing his head and kissing him. She could tell he was taken off guard from him barely responding. He looked confused as she turned to Tony, kissing him the same way. The hurt expression on his face turned to utter confusion as she let go of him, taking a breath. "I really like us together. The three of us. It's nice, no one has to chose or get hurt. So I'm going to make dinner, you two talk." She blushed deeply, walking out of the room. Both of them just stared at each other. Clint was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?" Tony had a raised eyebrow of his own. "Guess she wants a three-way relationship." Clint wasn't gonna show how happy he was about that. He nodded, clearing his throat. "What do you think about it?"

Tony let out a breath. "Honestly...I'd do anything to make her happy. If this makes her happy, then I'm down." Clint gave him a look, walking closer. "What about you?" Tony gave a raised eyebrow. "What about me?" "Does it make your happy? This idea of hers?" "Does that really matter?" Clint frowned. "Of corse it does. Why wouldn't it?" Tony looked away. Clint shook his head. "You don't think you deserve to be happy." Tony gave him a look, knowing Clint hit the nail on the head. Clint frowned, walking closer. "You deserve more than anyone to be happy. I think this could be a good idea. Kims right. Theres no choosing and no one has to get hurt or be hurt anymore." Tony let out a breath. "I don't know...I'm lucky I was able to do the relationship thing with her but two people?" Clint smiled, reaching and holding his hands. "Two people who you already know like the back of your hand." Tony smiled weakly. "Guess your up for this then? You get both of us." Clint smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. "Is it ok if I kiss you then we can tell her our decision?" Tony nodded, feeling nervous but excited. It was nice to be taken care of instead of doing the taking care of. Clint smiled, leaning in and kissing Tony, softly at first, his hand going up to cup the side of his face. Tony smiled into the kiss, melting under his hands and lips. Clint pulled away, leaning his forehead against Tony's, finding his short stature adorable. "Kim was right. No more hurt."

Quinn was in the living room, watching a movie with TJ, Lucy and Gage while her mom cooked dinner. Suddenly she smiled, feeling peace. Gage saw this. "Hey,whats up?" seeing the sudden mood change in her. She sighed. "Just...things are moving into there proper place." She whispered to him. "We'l tell them at dinner?" He nodded, kissing her head, looking down the ring on her finger, feeling pride swell inside of him knowing he placed it on her finger. Unaware of the horrors that await them in the future.


End file.
